Highschool
by JibanyanAssassin
Summary: High School wouldn't be so bad, if it wasn't for Shinx. It's gonna be a long year.
1. Chapter 1: First Day

"Get up! Time to go!" I heard screaming coming from my door.

"Ugh… Just a couple more minutes..." I said, planted my face into my pillow.

"Come on, get up. Don't wanna be late on your first day." I heard a replied.

I lay there for five minutes then I got up. I took a shower and got dress and walked downstairs.

"About time you got up, hurry and eat. You have to go very soon." My mother said while cleaning.

I ate and quickly grabbed my backpack and ran out the door. It was the first day of highschool at Crystal High. Summer was nice, only if it lasted longer. As I was walking I seen my best friend Shinx. Flagging him down we walked together.

"So, it's that time again..." Shinx told me.

"Yeah, I'm not really ready." I replied.

"Me too, it was an awesome summer." He said.

That summer we had a blast. Exploring and having fun mostly. But it was school time again, it was going to be hard to wake up.

"Too bad our other friends were transferred to a different school." He said while checking his supplies.

"Uh-huh. Hopefully they do good at Diamond High." I told him.

We continued to walk to our school, after ten minutes we saw the massive school in the distance. It had to be at lease five floors. The place had a quartz look to it, and had beautiful cherry trees in the front.

"Whoa… This place looks amazing." Shinx said.

"Yeah, it does." I simply replied.

We ran to the gates before the bell rang. We entered to see hundred of students getting ready. The place had to have about a seven hundred capacity rate. We looked at each others, and started to look for a list of classes. We found the list and saw we were both in home class A-3. It took some time but we found the classroom. Entering, there was twelve other students there. We sat across from each others and waited for our teacher. Talking for a bit the door opened, and our teacher who was a Sylveon walked in.

"Sylveon? She looks beautiful!" Shinx loudly whispered to me.

"Keep your voice down." I told him.

Any word's I say didn't faze him. He just sat there slobbering over himself.

"Ugh, why now..." I thought.

I sat there trying to act normal. It was hard looking at him like this. First day already going perfect. I kept keeping my eyes inverted till I heard the teacher talk.

"Hello everyone! Welcome to the first day of school. As you may have seen, we got some new transfers with us. They are, Riolu, Shinx, Charmander and Eevee." She said to everyone.

Shinx snapped out of his dreamland after hearing his name.

"She said my name! My name!" He whispered.

"Shut up, just shut up!" I said loudly in my mind.

I felt eyes on us, It was uncomfortable, I looked down and waited for the teacher to continue talking. After a while I heard she talk again.

"Anyways… I'll give out your ID's and class schedules. Each day all of you will gather here from eight thirty to nine." She got up and handed out our stuff.

I looked at my schedule. Breakfast, social studies, math, art, gym, launch, science, language arts, school end. Seems simple enough. I looked over and saw Shinx staring at me.

"Uh, what?" I said.

"Check it out." He said handing me his ID.

I looked and saw he was in every class I was in. At the same times.

"You got to be kidding me..." I thought. But instead I said.

"Oh, cool. Guess we'll be together all day… For the entire year..."

"Isn't that awesome? Let's get going to our first class!" He said rushing outside.

I slowly got up and followed. Social studies weren't that bad. Our teacher was a Watchog. After finishing the class. I walked out and headed to my locker. Shinx was already there grabbing his stuff for math. I tried just getting my things and leaving quick. Math was also pretty easy, our teacher Delphox gave us simple things. Shinx was asleep most of the class though. I didn't care much, at lease he wasn't bothering me. Class once again ending without bother, I got up and woke Shinx up.

"Wha- Uh, I'm awake!" He said quickly.

"Uh-huh, sure." I said annoyed.

I walked out leaving him behind.

"Can't believe this. Shinx better start getting it together." I thought.

Entering the next class it was simple and went by quickly. The day was going pretty quickly witch was good. Just wanted to go home already. Sounds like every student in school. Once that was over we had gym. Entering the gym, I went into the changing rooms and changed into my gym outfit. Exiting I saw Shinx laying on the benches. I walked over tired of baby sitting him.

"Are you serious?" I said sounding extremely annoyed.

"What…? Can't you see I'm doing something here..." He said.

"Get up, gym is about to start. Go change." I told him.

Shinx slowly got up and unzipped then reached into his bag. He pulled out some clothes and started undressing.

"Dude! Not here!" I pointed at the change rooms.

He groaned and dragged his body to them. He came out dressed.

"You're really doing this? I can't babysit you all day long." Started to sound angry.

He just stood there and waited. Twenty minutes later we finished. When we exited he jumped on me, making me fall to the ground. He then started laying on me.

"What are you doing?! Get off me!" I told him.

"I'm board. Why can't we go on an adventure?" He said.

"We're in school right now. We can do that after." Trying to push him off.

"But I wanna do it now!" Starting to sound like a child.

"We can't just ditch our first day. Now can you get off me? You weigh a ton..." I told him.

I continued to try and get him off me, him still saying stuff about adventuring and stuff. I started hearing laughs and talking towards us. My face was bright red of embarrassment.

"Why me?" I thought.

"Fine how about this. Once school's over we can adventure midnight forest?" I said.

Shinx then got up, with a smile on his face.

"Yay!" He said running off to launch.

"You're acting like a five year old…" I thought while avoiding everyone.

The next few classes went so slowly with Shinx. But before I knew it, the end of the day was here. We were packing up to leave when Shinx said to me.

"Are we still going to Midnight Forest?"

"Like I said, we'll go after school, so yes." I replied.

"This is going to be awesome!" He said urging me to leave.

When school ended we left to our houses. We both got ready to go on the adventure I agreed to. It was strange only two of us going. But it didn't matter. Shinx was normal during adventuring but act like a baby in school. I wonder how the rest of the year will be with him. This is going to be tough...


	2. Chapter 2: Picking A Club

I woke up with shouting.

"Wake up!"

I sighed deeply. I wanted to sleep all day. It was only the second day of the year. It was going to be very annoying. Doing my morning routine, I exited my front door and headed to school. While walking, I noticed Shinx wasn't there.

"Early or late?" I thought.

Reaching the school, it was bursting with life. Students and friends talking. Squeezing pass everyone, I finally got in the school. I headed into my home class. Looking around, Shinx was sitting there, surprisingly talking to the Eevee. I never knew Shinx would of made any friends. Walking up, I sat down across from them. They didn't even notice me. It made me kinda mad, they must've been really into their conversation. I eavesdrop a bit.

"So, I guess your an outcast like me." Eevee said.

"Yeah, pretty much." Shinx replied.

"And you said you adventure around the region?" Eevee said to him,

"Yeah..." He said.

"Wow your so cool! I wish I could go adventuring around." Eevee exclaimed.

"It's fun. We found many cool things out there." Shinx replied to Eevee.

"Cool! I hope one day I could become like you!" Eevee said happily.

"Shinx trying to show off, huh?" I said in my mind.

Shinx always liked showing off. He really enjoyed being the center of attention. It was kinda annoying some times. But I let him take credit of most things. They still didn't notice me, before I knew it class started. After Sylveon walked in, Shinx finally noticed me.

"Riolu? Where did you come from?" He questioned.

"Oh, been here for about half an hour..." I said, glaring at him.

Shinx just quickly looked ahead. Sylveon finally started talking.

"Good news everyone. School clubs are now out. Right now there's only five clubs. And those are. Art, music, drama, cooking, and photo club. The clubs will run from 4:30PM after school, and ends at 6:00PM. You're only able to join one club at once. More information will be posted on the board after classes. Hope you have a good school day. Now get going to class!" She said.

Clubs seemed interesting. I was thinking if I should join one. I'm not a club type. But anything can be tried once. I wanted to join art. And I could change anytime I want. I didn't think much of it for now, and went to class. I noticed every class, Shinx was actually doing his work. Not like yesterday. It was a certain change. Kind of caught me off guard, but it was nice seeing him finally taking this seriously. The school day ended quite quickly. It was around 4:00PM and I was reading the board.

"Okay… Seems simple. Attend it at lease two times a week, only one club at a time. Manageable. To join a club, enter it during club hours. Talk with leader. Okay… I guess I know everything." I said in my mind.

I was about to head off, till the saw Shinx and that Eevee. Chatting and stuff.

"Er..." I slowly said.

I quickly walked away, and went to my chosen club. I picked cooking in the end. Cooking seemed not like me. But I usually cook for my family every night. I'm pretty sure I'll be good. Entering it, there were already about twenty members. This was day one, so nothing really was happening. It was just recruitment. The leader was a Espurr. She saw me enter and walked up to me.

"Excuse me, are you here for club entry?" She asked me.

"Uh, yes." I simply replied.

"Great! Sign this please." She said, handing me a registration sheet.

It was simple stuff, after filling out all the required information. I finally handed it in. Espurr had a smile on her face. After she looked it over, she looked up and said.

"Everything seems in place. Welcome to the cooking club!" She said happily.

She handed me a cake badge. Each club had a badge. Art had a paintbrush badge. Music had a music note badge. Drama had a mask badge. Cooking was a cake badge just now. And photo had a picture badge. The badges were meant to be worn at all times in school. It told others what club you were in. Very simple.

"This badge shows you are in the cooking club. Please wear it at school. You can of course take it off outside school. I hope you enjoy our club." Espurr said, walking off to another pair of students.

I pinned the badge onto my shirt. My first official club. I was pretty sure I would win a contest if we had some. My ice cream supreme wins every time. Once I talked with some of my fellow members, I exited. Walking to my locker, I saw Shinx. Been an hour since I saw him. Looking on his shirt, he had a picture badge.

"So, he did join a club..." I thought.

He saw me and ran up to me. Once he saw my badge, he slowed and looked disappointed.

"Uh, something wrong?" I asked.

"Oh nothing. It's just I thought you were in picture club as well." Shinx replied.

"I was planning on it. But cooking club was more my thing." I said back.

"Oh… Well uh, I'm going to pack my things up… See you later..." Shinx said.

I wasn't telling the truth to Shinx. I wasn't planning on joining photo club. I joined cooking club, because I knew Shinx wouldn't join it. He's so awful at cooking, he could barely make simple eggs. The reason why I joined cooking club. Was because I enjoyed cooking and Shinx wouldn't join, so I could have some peace at school. Watching Shinx walk away, I saw that Eevee again. She had a picture badge also. Now I think I know why. Those two had been talking all day. Now they joined the same club. I'm not sure who's stalking who. Maybe they agreed. I continued to my locker and grabbed my supplies. Leaving the school, it was looking cloudy out. It was meant to rain that evening. And I forgot my umbrella.

"Great..." I thought.

Making my way out the gate, I show those two again. It started getting annoying. And like lovers they shared one umbrella. I started feeling like I'm invisible. And as I called it. It started raining. Not sprinkling or light. It started pouring. Hard. I was stuck in the rain, trying to get home before I get sick. I was completely soaked when I entered Emerald City. Still wondering why I can't take buses. I was so happy when I walked through my door. Drenched and cold. My mother saw me and got worried.

"Riolu? Why are you so late? It started raining an hour ago." She said.

"I'm sorry. I had one long day, I'm going to take a hot shower..." I said, slowly dragging myself up the stairs.

My mother had a worried face. She always took very good care of me. I wasn't a single child also. I had two brothers and three sisters. Making three, three if I was counted in. My father had a job across seas he was in the region Yalso. It was next to Yuka but really far by boat. More then half of my brothers and sisters went with my father. So it was only me and one brother and sister. But they were at a sleepover anyways. I started a shower and jumped in. After a bit sitting there, I finally felt nice enough to exit. Drying off and dressing into clean clothes, I went to my room and jumped into bed. Face buried into my blankets. After a bit, my mother walked in. Seeing me submerged into blankets. She grabbed my foot and dragged me onto the floor. I groaned.

"What's the matter? It's only 6:50 and your going to sleep?" She said.

Not moving I replied.

"I said I had a long day… Just need some rest."

She then reached down and picked me up. Finally getting annoyed, I pushed away and stood up.

"There, now come on. I'm making dinner." She said.

"Fine… Just give me a moment." I replied.

She left my room and I jumped into bed again for a minute. Getting up, I grabbed my damped pants and reached into the pockets. I pulled out my cake badge. I forgot to mention I joined a club to her. I threw my wet clothes into a basket and walked downstairs. The good smell of food waved in the air. Walking into the kitchen my mother was preparing the last bit of food. She looked over and saw the glinting in my hand.

"What's that?" She questioned.

"I forgot to say, I joined a club today." I said, showing her the badge.

"A badge of a cake?" She asked.

"Yeah… I joined the cooking club." I replied.

"Well, I really hope you start meeting friends then. And hope you have fun." She said to me.

I may not meet friends. But I'm going to probably have fun. Cooking club didn't sound that bad, I now how to cook and everything. So I guess I could be good and become popular in the club. After eating, I walked back up to my room. I placed my badge on my dresser. The badge was so new it reflected strongly. It looked like it was made out of mirror or something. It was about nine, I wasn't feeling so good at that point. I just went to sleep and hope tomorrow will be better...


	3. Chapter 3: Shinx's Girlfriend

Wednesday morning. Early day I hope. Problem was, I caught a cold from the rain. Getting up, I felt weak. My bones ached badly. I didn't want to miss a day so early into the year. I just got up and took a hot shower. Thinking how I could hide this from my mother. If she saw I was sick, she would forbid me from going to school. What I didn't notice is it was around 3:30 AM. Guessing my cold woke me up. It was perfect, I turned off the shower and got dressed. Sneaking into the kitchen I grabbed a bottle and took out something that deals with colds. Taking it, I quickly sneaked back upstairs and went back to sleep. Another four hours passed. I was shook awake by my mother.

"Finally, you slept in twenty minutes late. Hurry and get ready!" She said.

"Oh crap!" I thought.

I quickly dashed downstairs after getting dressed. I didn't have time for anything, I just ran out the door. Running like lightning, I made it to school within ten minutes. I felt like I was going to die of a heart attack when I made it. After catching my breath witch wasn't easy, I continued in. Walking into the class, it started right when I entered.

"Thank goodness..." I thought, as I quickly rushed to my desk.

Sitting down, there was a voice next to me.

"Is everything all right?"

The voice came from Shinx, I didn't even see him. My tunnel vision finally worn off. He was staring right at me.

"Huh… Ye- yeah." I said.

He had a weird look on his face. He just continued looking straight ahead, at lease that medicine worked. I felt fine. For now. It was pretty annoying though, Shinx was acting strange all day. Another boring day occurred. Leaving my final class, Shinx was waiting for me. He grabbed me and pulled me aside.

"Dude, I need your help!" He said.

"Ugh, with what?" I replied.

"You know how to talk with girls right?!" He continued shouting.

"Shh, keep it down… Why do you want to know?" I replied again.

Without a word he dragged me into the bathroom.

"There, now we can talk in privet. There's this amazing girl, I think I love her..." He said to me.

"Uh, who…? Don't tell me it's Sylveon." I said back.

"No, it's that Eevee." He replied.

"Wait hold up. Eevee?!" I said, sounding surprised.

"Yes! I think we're meant to be together." He said back.

"Are you serious? You knew each others for a day..." Saying back.

"Love on first sight. Ah..." He said.

"Please! Help me, you became Braixen's girlfriend super quick!" He added.

"Whoa, Braixen and I are not a thing! Ugh, fine I'll help you..." I replied.

"You will?! Yay, thanks so much!" He said, giving me a hug.

He quickly ran off to his club. I think I made a mistake agreeing to this. I just went to my club, got it done and left. Shinx seemed to handle himself around her though. Yesterday and today. But I guess I could show him a thing or two. Leaving the school, it was extremely hot out. Witch was odd, Yuka had random weather patterns. One day it's cold and raining. Next it's blazing hot and dry. And it was only August. I got home pretty quickly, I had to pay for a city bus, I just did not feel like walking. Entering my house, I cooked some food and sat in front of my computer. Another two hours passed when I heard the doorbell. Opening it, Shinx was standing there.

"I'm I bothering you? Because I thought you could help me now" He said.

"Uh, I guess not… Come in..." I replied.

We both sat down and I started questioning him.

"So, how much experience you have with girls…?" I questioned.

"No idea. I guess some." He replied.

It was a painful five hours. But we got through it, I tried teaching him like a first grader. He left once my mother got home, I tried my best. Now to watch him tomorrow in school. I went to sleep shortly after due to annoyance. Shinx better keep it cool, I didn't waste all day teaching him for nothing.

Waking up in the morning, I did all the stuff I always do in mornings. After getting to school, Shinx was waiting at the front gate.

"Great..." I said with a low growl.

Shinx and I both ran into each others.

"Are you sure this will work? I'm really nervous." He said to me.

"Just keep a clear mind. It's just a girl… It will only be awkward if you make it." I replied.

"I… I guess. I do really like this Eevee. And I want her to be with me… I'll try my best." He said.

"We don't have the same classes today. Just give me the results when we meet again." I said.

"Uh, okay..." He simply said.

After home class, everyone left to their classes. I was the only one who was stopped.

"Riolu?" I heard Sylveon.

I turned around, kind of worried why I was stopped.

"Uh… Yeah…?" I said, sounding worried.

"You're first two classes were canceled. Don't worry it's not just you. The class rooms are just closed for today. So you and everyone else who were attending the classes were moved. Please go to the gym room, that's where everyone will be going." She told me.

"Oh, okay… Thanks." I said.

I guess I now have some free time. Maybe meet a new friend. Entering the gym, it had about 47 students in it. Social Studies and Math were canceled today. Walking to a bench just to sit and read my book, someone sat next to me. Looking up from my book, I noticed it was a Meowstic. She sat there, smiling at me.

"Uh, can I help you?" I said.

"I like your shirt." She said, still smiling.

I was wearing a shirt of one of my favorite game. "Ostua" just some kind of music game.

"Uh, thanks." I replied, still kinda weird out.

I tried continuing to read my book. But she still sat there. After another five minutes she started talking again.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Still smiling.

At this point, I thought she was weird. But I didn't want to be mean to a girl.

"Sure, I guess." I replied.

She knew I felt uncomfortable. After she knew how uncomfortable I was, she looked away for a bit. I thought she was creepy. But once again, I didn't want to be mean to a girl. The Meowstic was wearing a white shirt with a pink flower in the middle. Pinkish-red shorts, and blue running shoes. Her backpack was one of those laptop carriers, all pinked out. She loved pink I was pretty sure. Her color pick was pretty strange as well. Looked like a walking rainbow. Ten minutes passed and first classes were about done. Meowstic still sitting next to me, staring. I started getting kinda freaked out, she was acting weird around me now. Like she wanted to say something, but to afraid too.

"Uh, is everyone all right… Are you feeling okay?" I asked.

"Oh, yes." She replied.

"Oh that's go-" I was cut off by her.

"I… Just think your really cute!" She exclaimed.

It caught me extremely off guard. My face completely red. A girl never said that before, it was new to me. She then scooted closer to me. I was frozen in place, she held my hand. Witch knocked me out of it.

"Don't you think I'm cute?" She questioned me.

"I… I…" Is all I could make out.

She gripped my hand tighter. As I was frozen.

"I'll take that as a yes." She said.

I didn't even know this girl. And she was mostly cuddling up to me. I was so shocked about this. This was the first time a girl ever took interest in me. She continued leaning on me. From anyone else view, we looked like a couple. I just sat there like an idiot. The thing that snapped me out of it was the bell.

"Oh, uh, there's the bell! I should be going!" I exclaimed.

"Already…? Okay, it was fun. I hope we meet again." She said, sounding a bit down.

I quickly made my way out and looked for somewhere to hide. I ended up running into the bathroom. All that shock and embarrassment made me take a long minute using the bathroom. I finally left after feeling better, I tried sneaking to class. Luckily I entered class without problem, seemed like Shinx was in this class. Quickly sitting behind him, I ducked below my book. My face was still blushing extremely badly. I looked like I ate the worlds hottest pepper. What I didn't want to happen, Shinx saw me.

"Dude, everything all right?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah. I wanna be alone for now..." I said, still buried behind my book.

Shinx clicked his tongue and turned back. He probably knew what happened. I just stayed out of sight for the entire class. Class ended without much happening witch I was thankful for. Exiting the class, I was stopped by Shinx once again. He would not leave me alone at all.

"Serious, what's wrong?" He questioned.

"Nothing! Just leave me alone!" I said, angrily.

He gave me a smirk, I just wanted to slap him so hard there.

"Come on, I know something's up." He continued.

"Fine! If your so concerned, I had a strange encounter in the gym!" I snapped.

"See I knew it, what was this "Encounter" like?" He did the quote motion with his hands.

"I swear to everything, I'll hurt you if you ever do that again..." I said.

"I don't want to speak about it anyways. Did you talk to Eevee yet…?" I added

"Don't change the subject! But if you want to know, I did talk to her." He replied.

"And…? What happened?" I asked back.

"Well, we're now BF and GF." He replied, sounding proud.

"That's… Good." I said.

Shinx seemed pretty happy he asked a girl to be his boyfriend. It was pretty weird. But I couldn't complain I almost died of embarrassment when that Meowstic suddenly said I was cute. I was still embarrass. Next time I see her, I'll try and make conversation. I just continued school, once it was over, I did a small amount of my club and went home. Entering the house, my mother was watching TV like normally. The rest of the day, I just explored outside. I was really hoping I wouldn't do anything stupid in front of this Meowstic. I guess Shinx is with Eevee now as well. Not thinking much more, I just did some stuff outside then went to sleep that night...


	4. Chapter 4: Making A Dangerous Enemy

My favorite day is here, Friday. Can't wait to get this day over with and relax all week. Waking up, I quickly did my thing and ran to school. Entering school, it was still pretty early. Opening the door to home class, I saw Shinx and that Eevee. They were just talking like always. I didn't really mind much, I was just happy it was Friday. Two days not dealing with Shinx was awesome. Sitting down and reading my book, I heard the door click open. Wondering who else would be entering I looked up. What I saw killed my mood, it was Meowstic.

"Oh no… Why now? Especially when Shinx's next to me..." I thought.

And because my crazy dress style, I stood out pretty badly. Within a second she found me. This girl was so clingy. Once she noticed me, she had that same smile on her face. Walking up to me, Shinx seen us now. With my eyes widen, I could see Shinx smirking again.

"Note to self: Move far away in two years." I thought.

Meowstic stood in front of my desk. Her hands behind her back.

"Uh, hi Meowstic..." I said.

She just stood there, silent. After another 30 seconds, she pulled out whatever was in her hands. It was gift wrapped, she seemed to be in love. Once again it was new to me. No girl gave me this much attention.

"Uh… For me?" I asked.

Meowstic just shook her head yes. It was kinda nice receiving a gift. I took it from her hands and slowly unwrapped it. What I found was surprising, it was a new game. I've been wanting it for about a month. I didn't know how she knew I wanted it, but I was grateful. I never had enough money though.

"Whoa, this is pretty cool. How'd you get this? Isn't it like $59.99?" I questioned.

"My dad owns a big company. You probably heard it, it's the smelter factory." She replied.

"That's pretty awesome th-" I was cut off.

"My dad gave it for an early birthday. So I thought we could play?" She said, pulling out a second copy.

At this point, I mostly fell in love. She was extremely kind, always happy. And she haves an awesome father.

"Of course!" I simply replied.

"You will? Yay!" She exclaimed.

Meowstic was an okay in my book. Maybe we do have something in common. If she's just doing this to make me her boyfriend, I don't mind one bit. She already earned it. Shinx tapped three times on his desk. He knew something was up now. But I didn't care. Another half hour passed and Sylveon walked in. Meowstic and Eevee left. And I just sat there. After home class, we all did our thing. Once I entered my club, I noticed Meowstic again. Walking up to her I asked.

"What are you doing here?"

"Look." She said, holding out the cake badge.

"Oh, cool. So we're in the same club." I said back.

Meowstic did seem a little clingy. But it didn't bother me much. She did mention she was a great cook, I guess I'll find out. We got through our club, I was in my locker trying to grab my stuff when I felt a tap on my arm. Twisting around, I saw Shinx.

"So, you were hiding something. That Meowstic is in love with you!" He exclaimed.

"Shh! The whole world doesn't need to know!" I whispered shouted at him.

"I think your cute together, just like me and Eevee." He replied.

"Yeah, I guess..." I said.

Shinx walked off to catch up with Eevee. Walking outside, the wind was blowing pretty hard, and clouds started moving in. But this time, I came prepared. I was about to out the gates when I heard something. Looking around, there was nothing. Thinking nothing more, I started me adventure home, till I heard it again. This time I looked around everywhere. Looking down in the court, I saw that new Charmander. And what looked like a Liepard. The Liepard was pushing him around and stuff. Not wanting to ignore it and walk off, I walked up to them. I hated bullying, it made me so mad. Approaching them I heard a bit.

"… Got anymore?" Liepard responded.

"No, I said I gave you all my stuff. Please leave me alone..." Charmander replied.

"I know you got more! Don't make me hurt you!" She yelled.

I made some noise and she turned towards me. The evil glare in her eyes, it unsettled me. A lot.

"Oh, look. A spectator." She said.

I stopped in my tracks. She ended up forcefully pushing the defenseless Charmander to the ground, and started heading towards me. Standing in a defense pose, I prepared to fight. She got close enough to grab me. But stood just out of reach.

"You look like someone who has a lot of money. We can do this two ways." She said.

"You better walk away now. It's better for you." I said, trying to sound tough.

"Psst, I guess the hard way." She said back.

I knew I messed up. She swiftly uppercut me and I flew back on the hard concrete. I was there, clutching my back in pain. I got pretty mad at her now. Standing up still in pain, I went into attack mode.

"Ugh, really?" She said, also in attack mode.

She rushed me, but I nearly dodged her. She ended up started swinging her fist everywhere at me. I manged to grab both her arms and throw her over myself. Hitting her entire body on the rocky hard road. She yipped in pain. Crawling up to her feet she ran off. Still recovering of the pain in my back, I made my way to the teary Charmander. Reaching my hand out, he grabbed it and lifted him up.

"Thanks for that..." He said.

"No problem, I hate bullies..." I replied.

I tried telling him to not cry. But he replied.

"She took my charm, it was my mom's till she passed… It's the only thing I have of her." He said, still crying.

"That is honestly jacked up. Go get yourself patched up. I'll get it back, what does it look like?" I replied.

"It's a pendant, in the shape of a flame. It's completely red with a diamond encrusted chain. Please return it. That's the only remembrance I have of her." He said.

"Don't worry, I'll get it. Meet me at the nurse's office. I'll be back soon." I replied, running off where she ran.

I caught up with her ten minutes later. Hiding in a building. It looked completely abandon, so I didn't bother about damages. Kicking down each rotten door till I found her, she was trying to sort the items she gathered. Me kicking down her door made her jump.

"You again?! I've had enough of you!" She said, pulling out a pocket knife.

"We're not on school grounds anymore, come at me!" She added.

I stood staring at the knife. I was either going to get killed or kill her. I wasn't going to do either. Before I knew it, she ran towards me. Knife in hand. I wasn't able to move in time, I grabbed her arms before she stabbed me. We stood there struggling to fight for the knife for about 30 seconds. I manged to kick her in the stomach, she dropped on the floor, groaning in pain. I quickly pick the knife up and grabbed all the stuff she took. She tried getting up but couldn't, I just ran without looking back. Half way back, I was stopped by a married couple.

"Sweetie are you okay? You're bleeding." The female said.

I looked on my arm and saw a gash. Seemed like she got me. At lease it was a slice and not a hole in my stomach.

"Uh yeah. Thanks for the concern just cut myself." I said.

"You should really get that fixed, here." The male said, pulling out a handkerchief.

"Thanks for the help. I'll be okay." I said, wrapping it around my arm.

They went on their way, so did I. Another half hour and I made it back to school. It was way pass school times and I should've been home by now. But Charmander was still there, waiting. He saw me with a bag of stuff.

"You found her?" He said concerned.

"Yeah, and I grabbed all the stuff she took." I replied.

He quickly ran over to me. I dumped the bag onto the clean ground. Many things were there. Money, personal items, so many things. Scattering the items of goodies around, Charmander found what he was looking for. He had the biggest teary smile on his face. He then looked at me, and gave me a hug.

"What's with everyone giving me hugs?" I thought.

"Thanks so much! I'll never forget this!" He exclaimed.

I didn't realized that there were still students everywhere. And forming a small group.

"Hey, isn't that everyone's stuff?" Someone said.

"Yeah it is." Another said.

"This Riolu got our stuff back!" I heard someone exclaim.

Everyone stood there silent for a minute. Then everyone rushed in, trying to find what was stolen from them. I finally manged to squeeze through the mayhem, as well Charmander. We just looked at each others.

"I'll never forget this Riolu. You're my official best friend!" He said, with another hug.

"No problem. I couldn't do that to someone. Most of all doing that to something who lost something belonging to deceased family members." I replied.

"Yeah..." He said, sobbing.

"Look, get home. It's getting late anyways. We'll take tomorrow okay?" I said.

"Ye- Yeah. You should too." He replied.

He quickly ran off. It felt nice doing something like that. I picked up my things from the fight earlier and headed out the gates. I didn't know how to explain this to Shinx or Meowstic. It's going to be hard, hopefully they think I'm a hero or something. Now the tough part, explaining or hiding this gash in my arm from my mother. I could clean the blood and put a bandanna around it. I'll think about it when I get home. After getting home, I washed all the blood, and dirt from my wound. Took a shower and tried covering it up with a bandanna, I had in my closet. I know I shouldn't hide something this big, it could cause infection. But I'll be careful exposing it to anything. I was pretty tried walking and fighting off near death, I fell asleep right away after doing that. Before I did, I knew my life is going to change. At lease I did a good deed, a very good deed. I keep thinking that as I drifted into sleep...


	5. Chapter 5: Eventful Weekend

Ah, Saturday. Just sit back and relax. Or that's what I thought. Waking up, taking a shower, and getting dress. The second I sit down, I heard knocking at my door. My mother was home on Saturday's. She opened it, as I was scrolling through some stuff.

"Riolu!" I heard screaming downstairs.

"Ugh..." I groaned, and walked out of my room.

"Yeah…?" I said, walking down the stairs.

"Shinx is here." She said.

As I walked down the last step, Shinx was standing there. I just wanted to enjoy my weekend in my room. But ignoring him makes it worst.

"Hi..." I sounded very unexcited.

"Wanna go exploring today?" He said.

"I don't really feel like it. We could go to Yuka state mall. I need to get new clothes anyways." I replied.

"Oh, okay… Well, let's get going." His smile dropped a bit.

We headed out, with about $50.00 on hand. After a pretty lengthy walk, we finally reached the massive mall. Once we entered, it was extremely packed. Like always. Shinx and I started entering random stores, seeing if anything gets my attention. 30 Minutes later, I spent about $29.99. We both regrouped at the main center of the mall. We just sat on the benches, chatting. Shinx got up after a bit.

"Hey, I'm going to try and get drinks for us, be back soon." He said.

"Okay." I simply said.

The mall died down, and it was perfect to start reading. I pulled out my book that tells about ancient treasures and how they were discovered. I was on a page, about a golden katana used by a legendary warrior. When I felt something stroke my arm. At first I thought it was a bug. But when it continued, I looked up. What I saw was strange, it was a female Minccino.

"May I help you…?" I asked.

"Minccino! Get back here!" I heard.

I saw a Servine and Sneasel. Both female as well.

"Oh come on. Back off this stranger." Servine said.

"Hello? Minccino, come on. You don't know how creepy you are right now." Sneasel said

They started pulling her away. I just sat there with a face of confusion. As they pulled her away, she slowly waved at me. Servine hold her back when Sneasel walked up to me.

"I'm so deeply sorry. She tends to do this a lot." She said to me.

"Uh, it's okay." I replied.

She nodded and ran off to help again. I slowly turned my head back to my book. Moments later, Shinx walked up again. Shinx and I continued to slowly chat till we got bored. Walking outside, we decided to head to a nearby park. Reaching the park, it had no one there. Witch was pretty surprising. Shinx saw the bandanna on my arm, I didn't know it was partly off.

"Dude, what happened to your arm?" He asked.

"Huh?" I looked down. Seeing the deeply cut arm.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Just an accident." I replied.

"What did you do?" He questioned.

"Uh, just some glass." I said back.

Sitting down on the bench, it was getting pretty dark. We finally left to get back home before complete darkness. Arriving home, I just wanted to sleep. And that's what I did. Waking up the next morning, I felt weird. The strange feeling of something going to go wrong. But I didn't really think much of it. I had some stuff planned for today. Getting ready, I headed out. Doing everything I had planned, I decided to head to the school grounds. Even on the weekends the clubs were opened. I guess I could stop by. Entering the school, it was surprisingly filled. I'm pretty sure Shinx was home watching a marathon or something. I continued walking down the halls, to my club room. Entering the club, I saw it was pretty lively.

"Oh, look. Welcome Riolu!" I heard Espurr call out.

"Hey… Just wanted to stop by, I guess." I said.

"Here, this is for you." She handed out a new badge.

"What's this?" I questioned.

"This is a level two badge. You arrived to the club for a week, so you leveled up." She explained

"Cool. I might not be here for long anyways. I got a busy day." I replied back.

"Okay..." She said, walking off.

Walking around, I saw Meowstic. And she saw me. She waved at me to come over, and I did so. She looked happy to see me.

"Hey, Riolu! This for you!" She exclaimed

She handed me a cookie.

"A…? Cookie…?" I replied

"It's made by me, it's very special." She replied.

"Uh, thanks. Anyways I gotta go." I said.

"Oh, can I come?" She asked.

"Why?" I said back.

"I want to just chat…" She said.

It wouldn't be bad to have someone to talk to. Shinx won't leave his house at all this day anyways. So I agreed. We left the school and headed to Neon City. The day went by. Meowstic and I messed around all day. It was unusual for me, I had fun though. By the time the sun dimmed, we mostly did everything we could think of. But we were laughing, chatting, and having fun. We walked back to Emerald City, and stopped in front of my house.

"Today was really fun!" Meowstic exclaimed.

"Yeah, it was." I replied.

"We need to do this again one day. How bout next weekend?" She asked.

"You know it. Guess this is goodbye. See you tomorrow?" I said.

"Sure thing, I guess I should be going. Bye..." She said back.

"Oh by the way, I got a cool place we could go. Wanna meet at 3:00 PM after school?" She added.

"Yeah, I'll meet you at the school yard. Anyways, bye!" I replied.

After saying goodbyes, I walked inside my house. Been a pretty eventful day. Guess the weekend's already over, oh well. It was only 7:40 PM. Entering the living room, I just watched some TV and fell asleep later on.

"Riolu, wake up." I heard a voice.

"Ugh… Huh?" I started waking up.

"It's two in the afternoon, it's time to wake up." My mother said.

"Two?!" I shot up.

"Don't worry. School didn't start today." She replied.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"They called and said, it was for maintenance. I let you sleep in..." She said back.

"Oh, okay… Uh, I'm gonna get a shower I guess." I said, getting up.

I quickly rushed upstairs. Getting undressed and took a shower. Getting out, getting dressed. Rushed downstairs and made some food. After doing everything it was 2:35. I quickly grabbed my bag and rushed outside. This seemed familiar. I continued sprinting all the way to school. It was about three when I reached the school. Running pass the gates, I tripped, and at the speed I was at, I slide five feet on the dirt pass. Thankfully not rock or something.

"Oh! Are you okay?!" I heard Meowstic.

"Here, let me help you up." She said, pulling me up.

Trying to catch my balance, I responded.

"Uh, yeah… Guess I was in a hurry to get here. I'm okay."

"Well if you say so. Shall we get on our way?" Worry in her voice.

"Yeah..." I replied.

She lead me to a forested place, with a lake in the middle. It looked pretty interesting, but I had a strange feeling, why here. It did look nice, lushest trees filled with life. And everything. I was behind Meowstic looking around, the place looked really pretty. Too bad I didn't have my camera on me. We continued down the greenery road, after a while. We reached the lake. It was glowing a strange blue color. Meowstic noticed my questionable face on me.

"You never been here?" She questioned.

"Never. What's up with this water?" I asked.

"Well, I heard it was "Magic" healing water. But I tried, nothing happened." She said.

"Look's pretty cool. So why'd you bring me here?" I asked again.

"Here, sit down." She said.

"Uh, okay." I said, sitting down.

She sat next to me. We were just sitting and I think chatting. Talking, she finally got up. I wondered what she was doing.

"Where are you going?" I said.

She just smiled and snickered a bit. She grabbed me and pulled me up. She escorted me to the edge of the lake. Before I was able to ask, she knocked me into the water. I struggled to swim up, the water felt sugary, it felt disgusting. The wet sugar or salt feeling, it was terrible. I finally resurfaced and looked up. She jumped in after me.

"Ugh, what's the deal?" I said.

"Let's swim a bit. Don't worry the feeling goes away after a bit." She replied.

I didn't know what was going on. But we kept chatting while swimming, I guess. I wondered what Shinx was doing. Probably having a hardcore make out session. I got out after a bit, it was pretty late. Again. Meowstic and I walked home. School was tomorrow and I didn't want to sleep late. I wondered what it'd be like tomorrow. Maybe that Charmander will be back. Getting home, Meowstic and I started saying goodbyes.

"So, tomorrow at school?" She said.

"Sure, sounds good." I said.

"Okay. See you tomo-" I was stopped.

Before I finished speaking, Meowstic had embraced me. She had kissed me straight on the lips. My eyes winded as she did it. But it felt nice in a way. I ended up returning it as well. We stood there for what felt like minutes. But only lasted ten seconds. After releasing we just looked at each others. The sparkle in her eyes. It made me a bit excited. But not wanting to go that deep, I ended up saying bye quickly and rushed in my house. I rushed in and blocked the door. Sliding to the ground, my mind was racing. I didn't realize my mother was home. She walked in from her bedroom and stared at me.

"Who's that girl?" She said.

My eyes widen, and my heart raced. She was spying on us, I was so embarrassed that was the first girl I ever kissed. And had a strange feeling in my stomach looking at her. She continued looking at me.

"Hello?" She said again.

"Uh, just a friend… Just. A. Friend..." I said.

"I kinda looked, and it looked like you two were over each others..." She said.

"I don't want to talk about it." I replied.

"I remember when I met your father. That was almost the same." She replied back.

"Ugh, I don't want to know!" I said, running up to my room.

Slamming my door and locking it, I had a strange feeling. I really hope she stops this. I just wanna be friends for now. After a bit, I fell asleep, I don't really want to move fast. I wonder how Shinx is doing. I still wondered what happened to that Liepard. Hadn't seen her around the place since that fight. I really hope it stays that way. But I have a feeling, it won't get better soon. I'm on high alert for now...


	6. Chapter 6: Much More Then Friends

"Good morning..." I replied to my mother.

"Good morning sweetie. You're food is ready." She said.

Finishing my food, I got up and grabbed my stuff. Walking slowly to school, I just had a lot on my mind. Walking into the school grounds, I quickly entered and went to my home room. Sitting down, I just put my head on my desk. After a quick speech from Sylveon, we left to our classes. Once science ended, Shinx stopped me. He had a strange look on his face.

"Dude, are you alright? You barely paid attention to anything today." He said

I continued walking. He didn't like be ignored. He grabbed my bag and swung me around.

"What…?" I said.

"Did you even hear me? Ugh, what is going on, don't tell me it's about that Meowstic." He said.

"I had a "More then friends" experience with her. I guess I'm still in shock..." I replied.

"Uh, what do you mean more then friends? Uh… Did you…?" He stopped.

"Wha- What? No! Nothing like that happened… I'm heading to class now..." I replied, turning away from him.

Finally getting done with school, I quickly rushed outside. I was so happy to get home. I was lucky enough to dodge Meowstic all day, I just wanted to avoid her for a bit. She was awesome, but I think she's taking things a bit fast. For me. Starting to walk, I felt someone tap my back. I stopped thinking I jinked myself. But once I turned around, it was only Charmander.

"Hey, Riolu." He greeted with a smile.

"Hey..." I replied back.

"Huh? Are you all right, you look worried." He said back.

"It's just something on my mind… Anyways did you need something?" I said.

"Oh, right. I want to thank you again for getting my pendant. And I was thinking we could hangout today. Or whenever you want." He said back.

"Kinda don't wanna go home yet. So I guess." I replied.

"You will? Nice. I wanted to repay you, so what do you want to do?" He asked.

"Don't know. Maybe just eat… Didn't really eat much today." I replied.

"Okay, sure." He said.

We both went someplace to eat. I guess it was fun, learning more about each others. After two hours, we called it a day. I was pretty happy Meowstic wasn't in sight all day. I wondered why, I thought she'd be over be again. Especially last night. But it was nice, I didn't really want to know what she would've done today. I think she's a bit crazy for me, perfect. Walking inside, I was alone. Guess my mother was still at work, it didn't bother me. I liked being alone anyways, but that changed fast. I was woken up by a knock. I groaned loudly and got up. Opening the door, it was Shinx. He saw I had a very annoyed face.

"What do you want. Trying to sleep..." I said.

"Well, I want to go adventuring. Clear what's going on you know?" He said.

"Why…? I don't want too." I replied.

"Come on! It's 6:10. Let's just explore a bit. Or are you waiting for someone." He said, with a slight smirk.

I ended up slightly punching him in the arm.

"Fine… Let's go..." I said.

After dressing and getting my bag, I walked out with Shinx. Reaching the end of Emerald City, we stopped at the front gates. Staring at each others, I spoke.

"So, where do we go…?" Asking.

"I was thinking, we should go to, Frozen Mountain." He said.

"Bit far. But whatever, let's go." I replied back.

Shinx and I started our lengthy journey to the mountain. I guess it was nice getting out and exploring again. After a bit, we arrived at the mountain. It was covered in an icy texture. I only been here for sightseeing once. I've always enjoyed this place for some reason. The air always felt cold. Shinx looked at me.

"Man, it would be nice to have the entire group here." He said.

"Yeah, it'd be pretty cool." I replied.

Everyone here would've been pretty nice. It's kinda dull with only two. But we ended up going inside the cave. Glowing and glittering crystals and gems. Looking around, it looked pretty. Shinx was examining them very closely.

"What are you doing?" I said.

"Looking for a gem for Eevee." He replied.

"Eevee? Why?" I asked.

"Well, Eevee told me, if I go exploring, if I could find her a pretty item." He replied again.

"She really wants, either a crystal or ruby." He added.

"Well, hopefully you find it..." I said, sounding down.

I guess I could find something for Meowstic. But I kinda don't want to, in case she takes that as an invitation to something. I just continued looking around. A little bit later, I heard something deeper into the cave. My ears perked up and I stopped Shinx.

"Do you hear that?" I whispered.

"Huh? Why?" He whispered back.

"I think I heard something." I replied.

"Really? Don't mess around, it's creepy in here as it is." He replied back.

Saying that, moments later. The voice once again echoed. But much louder this time. We both stood there, frozen. After standing there, we once again heard the voice. Followed by footsteps.

"He- Hello?" Shinx called out.

I looked at him. Anger in my eyes.

"Hello?" A voice echoed in the caves.

We once again stood in place. The place fell dead silent. We looked at each others and slowly stepped back to the entrance. After getting to the entrance we quickly ran back. Wondering who was in there with us. It was pretty creepy. Once we got back, it was pretty dark. We ended up having a sleepover. We were so tired running back, we just ended up having one. Our mothers didn't really care, we go to the same school anyways. Setting up camp in my room, we fell asleep.

"Riolu..." I heard a voice.

"Come on, Riolu." The voice became clearer.

Opening my eyes, Shinx was over me.

"What?" I replied.

"Time to get up." He said.

"What? The sun isn't even up. What time is it?" I asked.

"About 3:20AM." He replied back.

"Are you joking me? Why are you up so early?" I asked again.

"I always wake up at this time. Let's get up." He said.

"No way, I'm not gonna get up at this time. Go back to sleep." I said, sounding annoyed.

Shinx looked at me, looking sad or something. He just crawled back into the bed and fell asleep again.

"You two, time to wake up!" I heard my mother.

I woke up and looked at Shinx. He was already up. Once I got up, we took separate showers and got ready for school. Already at school, we walked into our class. We talked about last night, it was pretty strange. I wonder who was that, but whatever. It doesn't really matter right now. Ten minutes into our talk, Eevee walked in. Shinx excused himself, and talked to Eevee. It was annoying how he was so into Eevee, we can't even finish a conversation. But I just ended up reading my book. I listen on their conversation though.

"Guess what Eevee." Shinx said.

"What?" She replied.

"Here, just for you." He said, reaching into his bag. And pulling out a ruby.

Of course Eevee gasped and took it.

"It looks so beautiful, thank you so much!" She exclaimed.

"You said if I went on an adventure. So there you go." He replied.

"I love you so much!" She said, hugging him.

It was kinda hard to watch. But I guess it was nice to see him happy. Very happy I guess. They continued to talk till Sylveon walked in. Everyone from different classes left. I'm still wondering where Meowstic was. Two days without her. I thought. After home class ends, we did our classes. Once launch arrived, I was in the launch room. Just simply eating my noodles. Half way through the period, someone sat down next to me. Looking over it was Charmander once again.

"Hey, eating alone?" He said.

"I don't really like being around others..." I replied.

"Oh, well wanna go someplace later?" He asked.

"If I can fit it in..." I replied again.

"Okay. Hopefully, I wanna go someplace special. Well I gotta pack up, see you later." He said.

Launch ended and I headed science. I guess it was nice. School ended, another boring day. Grabbed my bag and stuff, I walked outside the doors. I heard chanting, looking down by the track, I saw the cheerleaders. Guessing the cheerleader club opened up. Thing I saw pretty much shocked me, Meowstic was in it. Thinking that's why I hadn't seen her for two days. Looking a bit closer, she was doing a pretty good job. Once again, I got a strange feeling looking at her. I tried looking away, but I couldn't, I was kinda creepy on her now. Trying to avert my eyes while walking out the gates, it wasn't working. Continuing to look, I walked head first into a light post. Holding my forehead in pain, I tried looking back, but they were done. Holding my head still, I quickly ran outside the gates. The feeling felt so strong, it was bothering me. Running all the way back to my house, nothing stopped me. Finally reaching the house, I just went in and tried acting normal. The feeling still there, I tried thinking other thoughts then the ones I had.

"What is going on with me?" I thought.

"Just, every time I see her. I get a strange feeling. Deep inside me, it bothered me extremely hard." I added in my head.

Finally calming down enough, I walked outside. The sun still pretty high, so deciding to head to the nearby park. That's what I did. Sitting on a bench, I pulled out my music player and played some music, while reading. Finishing a chapter, I felt a tap on my shoulder. Taking off my headphones and looked back, to my horror it was Meowstic. She had her smile like always.

"Uh, how did you like my performance?" She asked.

"Oh, you saw me…? I think you did pretty good." I said, trying to contain myself.

"You liked it? Well that's good. Also if you wanted to know how I found you. I kinda followed you." She said.

I didn't want to call her a creep for following me. I couldn't really speak, it was the feeling not making me.

"Oh. Uh… I'm not sure what to say." I replied.

"Don't say anything. I really hope you attend my cheerleader sessions." She said.

I could barely contain my excitement. Seeing her in her cheerleader outfit, it drove me crazy. That little pink skirt. Half shirt. I couldn't control myself. I quickly grabbed her hand and rushed her into some bushes. At lease the park was empty. We ended up doing more then make out.

After two hours, doing our fun time, we got up and started heading home. Walking like I was in pain. Witch I was. Finally getting home, we said goodbyes and parted ways. That was the most intense experience I've ever had. I entered, and took a quick shower. I was really messy after that. Trying to wash everything off. After hard scrubbing after an hour, I finally finished and went to sleep. I felt so much better getting that off me. But I really hope it doesn't come back to bite me. I really hope not. Really. Hope. Not. Because if so, our parents will kill us. I wondered what I'll tell Shinx. I kept thinking of ideas till I fell asleep...


	7. Chapter 7: Dangerous Encounter Again

Waking up, I still felt weird. But I pushed through it. Getting everything done, I went to school. Sitting in home class, Shinx was talking with Eevee, like always. Sylveon walked in moment laters. She sat down, and everyone not apart left.

"Good morning, students. As of today the clubs. Sports, filming, production and gaming, are now out. Each badge are. Soccer ball for sports, filming is a tape recorder, production is a video camera. And finally gaming witch is a controller. I really do hope you enjoy these new clubs. Now get to your classes before your late!" She said.

I thought the gaming club was interesting. I was really good at games, but I still like cooking. I'd have to think about it today. Getting up, I went to my classes. The day went smoothly, till the end of school. I was about to pack up to go, till I felt a strange vibe. Whatever the vibe was, it made me nervous. Walking outside, it wasn't going away. Starting to look around, I noticed why I felt this way. That Liepard and who looked like two of her friends were bullying another student. I started getting really mad at them, it's bullies who ruin school, and I don't stand for it. Shinx walked up behind me and asked.

"Everything alright?"

"It's those bullies again… And now they're targeting a poor Vulpix." I replied.

"Is that Floatzel and Prinplup with her?" He asked.

"Seems like it. Ugh, these two are already getting on my nerves..." I said, angrily.

I started walking up to them, Shinx right behind me. They of course see me, it was pretty scary. They had killer looks.

"Is this the little punk who you fought?" Floatzel said.

"Yes, he's the one." She replied.

"You little… I'll break you!" Prinplup said to us.

"We'll make sure of it… We will break every bone in his body." She replied back.

I started backing off a bit. They looked very serious, and they're not joking around. I'm pretty sure they'll break my neck or something.

"Whoa, hold on. What did he even do?" Shinx walked up to them.

"Who's this." Liepard said.

"Doesn't matter… This is possible that Riolu's friend. Here let's teach them we're not messing around." Floatzel said.

With a swift movement, the Floatzel uppercut Shinx in the stomach. Making him fall to the ground. Watching my best friend get hurt like this. It made me furious.

"Shinx, are you okay?!" I screamed.

Without another replied, the Floatzel lifted him up and did the same thing again. Making him fall again, whining in pain.

"Stop!" I continued screaming.

"Aw, you getting mad? What ya gonna do?" Liepard said.

With one last movement the Floatzel then kicked him in the stomach. Knocking him to the ground. Shinx let out a loud pitch whine. The Vulpix was watching helplessly, he didn't want to try and get involved. I understand. At this point, I felt rage. No one hurts my best friend, I threw my bag onto the ground.

"Oh, finally standing up?" Liepard responded.

"I think he want's to fight. I'll take care of this." Prinplup said.

He approached me, it didn't scare me a bit. I was just really furious. He swung at me, but missed. I rhino headbutt him. Knocking him onto the ground.

"Ow, what in the…? Gang attack him!" He screamed.

They all started walking up to me. I wasn't able to dodge all their attacks, I tried my best though. I manged to knock Liepard down and started punching her multiple times. But soon knocked off by her friends. For some reason they all ran away after knocking me off. But before they did, they stomped on me a couple times. I got up, in pain. Vulpix was sitting there petrified, Shinx was still on the ground. Quickly getting to my feet, I stumbled to him. I fell next to him, scanning over him. That Floatzel had an extremely powerful punch. He was still groaning and whining in pain.

"Dude, are you okay?" I asked.

"Ugh..." Is all he replied.

"Is he okay…?" The Vulpix said.

"Not sure. He's in pain, I'll try and get him on his feet. Please leave us alone for now." I said.

Vulpix left without a word. Possibly feeling sad about us getting hurt. Because of him.

"Okay, uh… Wrap your hands around my neck. I'll try and carry you." I replied.

He didn't really respond much. But he did what I asked. I didn't want to head to the nurse because that will cause more trouble. Mostly with our parents. He fell asleep on my back, to sleep away the pain I guess. It took some time, but we finally returned to our city. Thankfully my mother wasn't home. I just put him on my bed. Taking off his shirt, I checked for advance injuries. He didn't have much, just pain. I made sure to call his mom, so I could explain he headed back to my house. Not telling her about what happened. At lease it didn't really leave any markings behind. Even know he was punched really hard. Three hours of boredom and doing random stuff. He finally woke up. I tried keeping him from moving, but he said the pain was gone. So I let him up to get something to eat.

"So how are you feeling?" I asked.

"Better then before… Still a bit sore." He replied.

"Just take it easy..." I replied back.

After talking a bit, I heard a knock. Opening it, it was Eevee.

"Uh, how did you know where I lived?" I asked.

"I got it from Sylveon, I told her it was a lost item." She said.

She then handed over my backpack. Witch I completely forgot to pick back up.

"Oh, well thank you…" I said, about to close the door.

"Wait, hold up. Let her in." Shinx said, in the next room.

Eevee walked in, and tried looking for Shinx. Once finding Shinx, she was concerned instantly. She saw his condition, I guess Vulpix didn't gossip about the fight. That's good at lease. They talked a bit while I was on my computer. Shinx and Eevee continued talking, till I decided to walk to the store to get something.

"Hey, you two. Do you need anything? I'm gonna run to the store." I said.

"Uh, possibly just some chips, I guess..." Shinx said.

"Oh! Can I get a slushy?" Eevee replied.

"Sure… I'll be back, just don't trash the place within five minutes okay?" I said, leaving the house.

I headed down to the 24/7 store and picked up some stuff. While browsing, I of course saw Meowstic. Grabbing what seemed like normal stuff. Yesterday night still wasn't all the way gone for me. But Meowstic always finds me. She looked over and saw me. She had her smile on her face like always.

"Hey there." She said, in a cheerful voice.

"Hello." I replied.

"I had a lot of fun yesterday. Maybe… Do it again another day?" She asked.

"I… I'm not sure… That was unnatural for me. And I'm still kinda hurting..." I replied back.

"Oh, well if you ever want to, give me a call." She said, giving me a paper with her number.

"Uh, I'll make sure to do that… Anyways, I got friends at my house I need to get back to. See you later..." I said.

"Oh, okay. Be safe." She said back.

I checked out and headed back. Entering the house, Shinx and Eevee was sitting watching some TV. I gave them their stuff and sat with them. I felt like the third wheel. But I didn't really didn't care much, it was nice having friends over. Even know I don't know the Eevee much. We continued watching TV for a bit, till we decided to get some sleep. We once again had a sleepover, for some reason Eevee as well.

Waking up the next day, I got ready for school. As well as the other two. We all walked off to our school, chatting and having fun. It's been a while since we had fun like this. It's still not the same without our normal group, but whatever. We got pass school easily. Walking outside, it was nice out. Shinx and I headed off to the park. Just chatting and stuff like always. Walking outside the gates of the school, I saw Meowstic doing her cheerleader stuff. This time it didn't bother me much, now that I got my feeling out of the way. Once we reached the park, we both played some random stupid game we made up. Midway through, Meowstic walked in the park. I guess it's a daily thing.

"Hey, pause it real quick. I'll be right back." I said.

Shinx agreed and I headed to Meowstic. She still had her cheerleader outfit on. Running up to her, we started to chat a bit.

"I was really hoping you'd show up." She said.

"Sorry, I was a little busy and forgot." I replied.

"Don't worry I'll be there next time." I added.

"Oh, that's good. Hopefully." She said.

She ended up staying for a bit longer, before heading home. And so we. The sun set looked amazing. We made it home before complete dark. Once I opened my door, my mother stopped me in my tracks.

"Riolu…? Is there something you want to say to me?" She said.

I froze up.

"Oh no. About what? What happened with Meowstic or the fight?!" I thought.

"Uh, no? Why?" I replied, trying to sound normal.

"I got a strange letter. Addressed to you." She said, handing me a note.

It was a note with no sender's name. It had the big words of "Next time, it's the last." I thought of Liepard and those other two right away.

"I guess it's a prank. Shinx and I are doing pranks on each others." I lied.

"Well, try and tell me first, okay?" She said.

"Okay..." I replied back.

I ended up saving the note in my desk. After that I jumped on my bed, and fell asleep. Wondering if that message was even from them. Or someone completely new, I never heard from before. Hopefully it's nothing. I ended up drifting into a deep sleep...


	8. Chapter 8: Midnight Forest Explorers

"Morning." I said, to my mother.

"Good morning." She replied.

It was raining outside. It wasn't a problem. Rain always calmed me down, it was peaceful. After eating, I grabbed my stuff. And putted on a raincoat, walking outside it was pretty much pouring. I ended up just taking a bus. I didn't feel like walking in this. Walking into school, it was pretty nice. Home class was normal, just chatter and stuff. Once Sylveon walked in, she talked a bit, then we headed for our classes. During launch, Meowstic seek me out. She held out a cupcake.

"Uh, for me?" I asked.

"Who else? Of course, your sweet like one anyways!" She exclaimed.

"Uh, thanks. So… We're gonna have plans or something today?" I questioned.

"Well, I was planning on going someplace today. Wanna come?" She said.

"I'll see." I replied.

The rest of the day was normal enough. Leaving the school, I started heading to the bus stop. Sitting on the bus bench, I continued thinking about the note. Walking into my house, I sat in the living room, reading a book. Next thing I knew, I woke up hours later. Looking at the clock, it was only 7:15 PM.

"Ugh, must've fell asleep..." I thought.

Getting up from the chair, I looked outside. The rain stopped, peeking outside, the nice refreshing cold air hit me. Continuing to look outside, it kinda made me uneasy. Probably because I was alone in the house. And I was peeking outside my door into the dark street. Felt like a horror movie or something. Closing and locking my door, I walked up to my room. Looking on my door, there was a note. It was from my mother. Slowing reading over it, it said.

"Went to pick up your brother and sister. Be back around 8:00 tonight. Left something to eat on the table. Don't go to crazy while I'm gone. - Mom"

Well guess my brother and sister was coming home. They were gone for the first two weeks. They went to some kind of party thing. Not sure why two weeks though. Whatever. Not wanting to do a lot, I just watched TV till I heard the lock to the door click. My brother and sister came running in playing around. But quickly ran over and tackled me.

"Huh, guess you two missed me?" I asked.

"Uh-huh! We gotta catch up! How's been school so far?" My brother said.

"I guess school as been okay… How was your party sleepover thing?" I questioned.

"It was really fun." My sister said.

"Well, that's good..." I said.

Moments later, our mother walked in. She looked at us, and gave a small smile.

"Guess you three are enjoying some time together?" She said, walking into the kitchen.

We started to mess around like we always did. I guess it was kinda nice having them back. But I decided to go to sleep soon, due to it being about 9:40.

Waking up the next morning, outside was still wet. At lease it wasn't raining again.

"Aw, you gotta go?" My brother said.

"Yes… I'll be back around 4:00 PM. Okay?" I said.

"Okay..." They said, sounding sad.

But it time to leave. Once I left, I headed to school. Shinx was sitting outside the school. We quickly said hi to each others and walked in. Once we entered school, Meowstic entered my class.

"Hey. How are you?" She asked.

"I guess good." I replied.

"That's good. Well I wanted to see if we could go someplace today." She said.

"Uh… Where…?" I asked.

"Someplace… Not sure yet, I just wanna hangout again." She replied.

"We'll see." I said back.

Ever since that day in the park. She's been more attach, we didn't really do anything that advance. But I think pulling back from her, is the best action right now. I kinda just want to have a normal school year. It's only the second week. Not sure why the second I'm in high school, every girl want's me. But I just continued working on my school things. After school ended, I walked out of my class. Walking out of the school, Shinx ran up to me and tackled me.

"Why does everyone do this to me?!" I said.

"Dude, I found an awesome place." He said.

"What do you mean by awesome…? Like an adventure location?" I replied.

"Yeah, I wanna check it out!" He replied back.

"Got nothing better to do. Where is it?" I said.

"Midnight Trail." He said, instantly.

I heard of that place. It's deep within Midnight Forest. The forest where whoever enters, do not come back out. And if you want to survive, you need a ton of things. Flashlights, with a ton of batteries. Something to make a trail. So on, so on. No one ever knows what happened to the ones who disappears. But the police and everything else marks them as dead. A lot went missing around 1722. They were never heard from again. That place always made me shiver. The forest got it's name because it's always pitch black. The brush and stuff made it where no sunlight what-so-ever made it through. That's why you needed a flashlight. There's an urban legend, where once you flashlight dies, and you don't fix it in time. You see the faint glow of red eye looking things. Next thing you know, you end up missing like the rest. I tried rejecting, but Shinx would not let up. I finally agreed to make him shut up. He seemed pleased with this answer. He ran to his house to prepare.

"So, Midnight Trail? I wanna come!" I heard someone behind me.

Turning around, it was of course Meowstic. I started wondering what was up with her. Always following me.

"No way, to dangerous." I said.

"I'm pretty sure, I can handle myself..." She said, sounding like a kid.

"No, final answer." I said, walking off.

She kept looking at me. Looking sad. I turned straight around and back.

"Come on, don't cry… Fine, you can come. Just stay extremely! Close." I said.

She wiped away her tears and looked happy again. She was very easily pleased. But I walked her to my house. We prepared for the adventure. About three hours later, Shinx knocked on my door. Opening it, I saw that Eevee.

"Uh, Shinx… Can I talk to you in privet?" I said, grabbing his hand and pulled him into a room.

"Dude, what is Eevee doing here?" I said.

"She always wanted to go exploring. Can't she come?" He replied.

"I know she wanted to go exploring, but this is way to dangerous to new explorers. Meowstic is already coming. She can go on a less dangerous adventure later." I replied back.

"Come on, I'll make sure to watch her. Like you'll do with Meowstic, right?" He said.

"Ur… Fine, make sure you keep an eye on her!" I sounded serious.

"You got it." He replied.

We walked out, and started counting our gear. Four flashlights. Many packs of batteries. Red line. Some other stuff. We're pretty much set, we set out to Midnight Forest. I still thought it was a stupid idea for these two to come. They had no exploring experience. I'm just afraid of one of us getting lost. Never to be heard from again. An hour later, we reached the border of Midnight Forest.

"So… Everyone ready? Just make sure to stay like on top of each others." I said.

Everyone nodded and we headed in. Like it's name, I couldn't see anything. Flicking on our flashlights, it gave very little light, but enough to see. I was in charge of using the rope. We all agreed to head back when our line ends. About a mile in, I started feeling. Watched. I made everyone stop.

"Does anyone feel like they're being watched?" I asked.

Everyone disagreed, I guess it was my mind. But it was still worrying me. The line started thinning, I once again stopped everyone and told them. We all agreed to walk back. Not wanting to die or something. Heading back, I felt a tap on my back. But looking up, everyone was in front of me. I froze up straight away.

"Gu- guy? Did anyone somehow touch me?" I asked.

"Uh, no… Don't play jokes. It's creepy enough in here." Shinx replied.

"Dude, I'm not freaking joking, I felt something tap my back." I said back, sounding scared.

Shinx knew, I never really scare easy. And whenever I'm scare. He knows I'm not joking. We all started picking up our pace. After a while we saw light. We all ran out the forest. It was pretty strange. The thing that tap me. It felt ice cold. We all decided to just go to our homes. Entering my house, I just did normal stuff. Still thinking what was behind me. Whatever it was, I didn't see anything. Without any light facing a direction, you can't see anything. So behind us was blackness. Complete blackness. I just ended up eating and fell asleep. Maybe a joke. But you'd need like night vision in order to see. Whatever it was, I don't want to return...


	9. Chapter 9: Things About To Change

"Keep up!" I screamed behind me.

"How… Can you… Do this…?" Shinx said, panting heavily.

"Gotta start running more!" I replied.

Shinx and I were running on the school's running track. Shinx was having trouble keeping up though. Another three laps, we took a break. Shinx mostly dropped dead.

"Dang, you gotta run more. If you can't get pass those small laps, your never gonna be good at sports." I said.

"I don't even do sports!" He complained.

"Whatever, let's take a break." I said, walking off.

Entering the gym, I sat down and planned out my next workout. After a bit more, I packed up and left for my house. At lease school was getting back to normal. Kinda want summer to be here again. But I guess I gotta deal with it. Once I got home, I quickly got in the shower. Just sitting in the shower, thinking about some stuff. I heard a knock on the bathroom door. My mother walked in after a second.

"What's taking you so long? Been in there for like an hour. Shinx is here." She said.

"Okay… I'll be out in a second." I replied.

Exiting the shower and drying off, I quickly dressed and went downstairs. Shinx was just sitting on a chair.

"Sorry for the wait… Why'd you come over?" I asked.

"Well, I wanted to see if you wanna go to the next city." He said.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Uh, no reason. Kinda wanted to grab some stuff over there." He replied.

"I guess. Rather spend time outside anyways." I said back.

I grabbed my bag and we headed out. We arrived at Neon City, one of the more prettier cities. At night these neon lights fill the city. Looked like a massive neon beacon from afar. Shinx and I grabbed some tasty look foods and some random things. We ended up picking up some new bandanna as well. I bought a gold reflective bandanna, and Shinx bought a blue electric bandanna. The entire day was us buying stuff. I was surprised we didn't go broke. I only brought 100$ anyways. Once we got our things and were satisfy, we headed back to Emerald City. We were walking around Emerald Road. A road outside the city. While walking, we heard yelling. We looked around, when we saw it. Someone dressed in black. The thing dressed in ninja gear tried knocking us down. But while it tried knocking our knees out, I stopped him and flipped him over me. Whoever dressed up like this, was on it's back on the ground. I reached down and pulled the mask off, revealing a Sneasel.

"Ow… You're pretty good." She said.

"You should've been more quiet..." I replied.

"Oh well. Guess I still need work." She said back.

"What are you doing out here anyways?" Shinx questioned.

"Just enjoying the view..." Sneasel said.

"Uh, okay. Anyways Shinx we gotta get going." I said.

We started walking home. That was a weird encounter, but whatever. While I was walking, I heard another thing. Thinking it was t hat Sneasel again, I called out.

"Uh, trying to sneak up again?"

Silent. Shinx looked uneasy when I looked at him.

"Dude, that Sneasel is gone. She left after we headed off." Shinx replied.

"Let's just keep heading back..." I replied.

We sped up, it did feel strange walking on Emerald Road at nightfall almost. Arriving at the gates of the city, we walked to our houses. Entering my house, I felt a lot more safer. I just headed to bed.

The next morning, I woke up. Saturday. Guess I have some free time, woo. Getting up, I quickly got my stuff done and left the house. The nice cool air, it was only like 10:00 AM. Walking outside, and around the block. I was just jogging, trying to find something to do. While jogging, I noticed Shinx sitting on his porch. Pretty strange, he always slept in till like 2:30 in the afternoon on weekends. Walking up to him, he just looked at me. Looking bored out of his mind.

"Hey, you okay? You look bored dead." I said.

"Because I am. I found out that I'm locked out all day." He replied.

"And why's that?" I replied back.

"Eh..." He shrugged.

"Pretty sure, your mom got tired of you staying inside all day… Come on I know what to do." I said.

"Fine… We gonna go back to your place?" He questioned.

"No… No we're not… Just follow!" I said

We started off to mystery lake. Mystery lake was a frozen lake most of the year. But when it wasn't frozen, it was just a river. But when it was frozen, it was used for ice skating. With a cabin in the middle of it. I took us there for some stuff. We arrived there shortly after leaving.

"So, why here?" Shinx questioned.

"Just shut up already, we're gonna have some fun." I replied.

"And by that you mean?" He had a confuse look on his face.

I reached in my bag, and pulled out some random things. Tape, sticks, rocks. Mostly anything I could find. Shinx was looking at me bewildered.

"Uh, what are you doing?" He questioned.

"Ever was in arts and crafts?" I questioned.

"Uh, kinda. I guess, why?" He continued questioning.

"We gonna build some stuff. At lease it's better then nothing." I replied.

"Then why are we at mystery lake?" He asked.

"This is the best place for supplies. Just look around for stuff. I brought a sharpener also. To kinda carve stones..." I said.

"Uh, okay… You know me, I'm not good at these things… But I'll try my best." He replied.

"There you go. Now go search for some stuff you can use." I replied back.

I thought it'd be nice to do this. I know we could've went exploring, but I'd rather sit back and relax. Mystery Lake was nice for that also, always quiet. It does get creepy at nice though. But we just ended up chatting while working on our things. Next thing we knew, it has been four hours. Deciding to pack it up and leave, we did so. Walking back was nice. Carrying my newly crafted Axe. Really sharp, could cut through decent wood. Shinx made some kind of Pickaxe. But we had fun, didn't know Shinx really enjoyed this activity. Once we got home, I walked in my house, washed off and went to sleep. Sunday was gonna be a busy day. Gonna be a pretty busy day, hopefully I'll still be able to meet Meowstic. I did agree with her with something. But I wasn't sure, couldn't really remember. I just ended up passing out the second I touched my bed...


	10. Chapter 10: Team Vortex Arise

"You didn't!" Eevee shouted.

"Yep." Replied Shinx.

"No, your lying!" Eevee continued.

"Uh-huh, telling the truth." Shinx said.

"You're the best ever!" Eevee shouting still.

I was sitting next to them, it was getting annoying. They were shouting over stupid things, after a bit, I finally got up and left. Not wanting to hear them. I opened my locker and noticed a note. After grabbing my stuff, I picked up the note. A little pink heart stamp.

"Ugh, guessing Meowstic..." I thought.

Opening it, I read in my head.

"Time of note: 3:15 PM."

Looking at my watch, it was 3:24. At lease it wasn't that long ago. I continued reading.

"Please meet at the running course. There's some stuff I wanna talk about. Hope your not late, see you there. - Meowstic."

"Strange, what did she need from me? Oh well, I'll just go see I guess..." I thought.

Pocketing the note, I finished up, and left the doors. Walking around the school, I saw her sitting there. Just looking up to the sky. Walking over her, she just gave a small hi. She boosted upwards onto her feet, he faced me.

"How good, you made it!" She exclaimed.

"Uh-huh. So, what did you want to talk about?" I replied.

She leaned next to my ear. And whispered two words. My eyes widen, and I fell back first onto the grass. The shock blasted me instantly, and I let out the loudest scream I've ever produced. Within a second, I grabbed my bag, and launched up. Sprinting 100 miles per hours away from her. But ended up sprinting pretty slowly. Three minutes later, I rushed outside the gates. Not stopping for Shinx, who had the most puzzled look on his face. Another twenty minutes, I burst through my door. Slamming it and locking it in an instant. I ran into my room, failing to stop my speed, and smacked into the wall. Falling onto the ground completely shocked, I finally snapped out of it. Pushing myself up to my feet. My mind was blowing up.

"No, no, no! Uh… May- Maybe she's lying. Yeah, yeah… She better be lying! She better be laying! Ugh! This is so not good! Fuuu. If she's telling the truth… Oh no, no, no! Ughhhh! I'm only in high school!" I said, within seconds stumbling over my words.

Once I finally calmed down, pounding my hand into my bed. I got up and cleaned up. After cleaning myself up, I walked outside to get some air. My heart and mind still racing. I sat on my stairs, just trying to calm down. My body shook violently with every heartbeat. Standing outside for another ten minutes, my mother got home. I calmed down enough to not look suspicious. My mother got out of her car and had some stuff.

"Oh, your home already? You usually get home around 5:00 PM." She said.

"Uh, yeah. I kinda went home early. Didn't really feel like doing clubs." I replied.

Once she entered the house, I got up and left for a nearby store. Only getting some stuff for myself. Entering my house, I just went to my room. Eating and watching some TV, till I fell asleep. I kept waking up nearly screaming. I gave up sleeping after the forth time. It was only 6:40 and I wanted to try and clear my mind. Walking outside, I ended up going someplace quiet. I had a special place called, Icy Road. It was mostly dead all the time, so it was perfect. Bring only a book and notepad, I left. Reaching the place, I climbed up the biggest rock pillar I could find. Looking down from my view, it looked pretty nice. A good forty feet up. I just looked into the distance. Crouching down, I just pulled my notepad out and started drawling the view I saw now. Three hours later, I finished. About 9:10 at night. I finally returned back to myself again. Climbing down, I headed back to my house. Entering my house, my mother was worried.

"Riolu, where have you been? It's 10:40 at night..."

"Uh, I forgot time… Won't happen again..." I replied.

Waking up to a beautiful Sunday morning, nothing happened. All I did all day was stay at home. Monday came. Going to school, I was terrified. I kept looking over my shoulder. Shinx has also noticed my strange behavior, and was wondering why I ran out so quickly. After headed out of school for that day, Shinx stopped me at the doors.

"Are you okay? You seem very uneasy, or something. Did something happen on Friday?" He asked.

"I don't want to talk about it… There was something I needed to get home to." I replied.

"Oh, okay. Well if there's anything I can do, just ask..." He said.

We left the school grounds. After reaching my house, I just sat in front of my computer. This wasn't like me, I always went outside all day. And it's making me very suspicious, I didn't really care. But my mother noticed my strange mood swing. I mostly locked myself away ever since that Friday. Going outside was to painful, I was scared something would happen. Related to Meowstic or that Liepard. My mother walked in, with a worried face.

"Why are you always in here? I thought you love going outside." She said.

"I'm not feeling well… I just want to be alone." I replied.

"Huh? You're getting sick?" She asked.

"No, I just don't feel like going outside." I replied again.

"Oh… Well, okay… You know not to keep things from me. I'll be out in the living room if you need anything." She said.

She left my room, and I just laid down on my bed. After a bit, I decided to talk to Umbreon. Maybe he could help me. Calling him, he picked up.

"Hello?" Umbreon spoke.

"Uh, hey… Been a little bit." I replied.

"Oh, hey Riolu. What have you been up to?" He replied.

"Well, I wanted to talk a bit… I'm in a bit of a hard spot." I said.

"You're in a hard spot? What do you mean?" He asked.

I wanted to change the subject. But I had to come clean, it was Umbreon anyways. He always keep secrets. And if I told anyone else, they would spread it everywhere. Maybe Umbreon could help also.

"Well, you see… I..." I stopped, before whispering in the phone.

Umbreon let out a shocked gasped. And couldn't really speak for a second. After a minute he finally spoke again.

"Dude, are you effing serious?!" He shouted.

"Who are you on the phone with?" I heard Espeon.

"Uh, just Riolu… Keep working on our work. I'll be there in a second." Umbreon replied.

"Hi, Riolu!" Espeon yelled.

I didn't know if I did a good thing. But I think I did. Hopefully.

"Anyways, Riolu. If this is true. What will you do?" He questioned.

"I- I don't know. Maybe I'll run away. I know a cool place to live." I said, joking.

"I know your joking. But still, this is a major cause. Uh, look, I gotta go. Just tell me the aftermath." He said.

"Uh, okay. I really hope she's joking." I said. Ranging up.

This was scaring me though. But I finally collected my mind. Once I got off the phone, I quickly rushed outside. It was still bright outside, and I ran through the streets trying to get to were I was going. Reaching the school again, I ran inside. Everyone looked at me, I quickly avoided eye contact and found my way to my locker. Looking inside, I grabbed the note. I wanted to keep it with me, for some stupid reason. I headed around back, but no one was there. Running back in front, I got tripped. Landing hard on the ground, I looked back. And someone I didn't have time was standing there.

"Heh, seems like you tripped." Liepard stood there, smirking.

"Ugh, what is wrong with you! I don't have time for any of your bull!" I shouted.

"We have unfinished business. Now where were we?" She said.

"Ugh..." I groaned, and quickly got up.

I ran away, as she was yelling some disturbing things. I didn't care, I ran back inside the school. Trying to find Meowstic. Searching the entire school, she wasn't there. I started thinking she may have had to went to the park. Rushing outside, Liepard was gone. Thankfully. Running down the empty street, I made it to the park she usually goes to. Not there either, it started bothering me. Last place I really know was the mall. Making it to the mall, I tried looking around. But still nothing, it got me very bothered. But I rushed back to my house and agreed to try tomorrow. I just went to sleep.

Three weeks passed. I found Meowstic, and she was lying. I was so mad at her. She nearly scared me to death, if she wasn't lying. I don't know what I'll do. But thankfully she was. Life went back to normal, not worrying about that cause anymore. It was the weekend, I was just sitting outside. Working on some homework. As I was doing so, I was interrupted. Shinx tapped on the table I was working on. Looking up he looked a bit worried.

"Uh, everyone all right?" I asked.

"Well, uh… Those three are back." He said.

"Who? That Liepard and her slaves?" I replied.

"Yes, doing their thing again." He said back.

"You gotta be joking right? I'm getting annoyed of them. Let's go..." I said, packing up.

We both walked to school, and there they were. Messing with some poor student again. I didn't really want to deal with them. I gave Shinx my bag and I headed towards them.

"Hey, hey, look here." Floatzel said to Liepard.

"Oh, if it isn't our little friend." Liepard said to me.

Looking at their clothes, they had a vortex symbol on it. It looked strange.

"Made a little club I see..." I said.

"Ha! Not our club. Our team, and we're Team Vortex!" Liepard said.

"Sound's lame… Could've made a better name..." I said. Making a yawning gesture.

What I didn't expect is them to just run off. Like always, they're scared of me. And they have three. What a joke. Before they headed off, Liepard said.

"We'll make sure your dealt with soon..."

"Oh, I'm so scared! Please help me, ha." I said, laughing.

She looked extremely p'd off. But I like it that way, she can't really do anything. Still, Team Vortex. That sounded pretty stupid to me. Heading back to Shinx, I told him what happened. He laughed a bit, and headed home. Getting home, I just stood inside and did my thing. It was nice to relax after a long day of walking and stuff. I fell asleep not long after. Ready to start school tomorrow.

Waking up to a cloudy Wednesday, I was told school was canceled for some reason. I didn't mind much, just gave me time to relax more. School can be difficult at some points. Even with those Team Vortex members now. They didn't scare me one bit, and they seem scared of me. They're pretty much a joke to everyone right now. Sitting on my computer, I just played with friends on a game. Finally after five hours, I got off and headed outside. Clouds still out, getting darker. Before it rained, I decided to head to the store. Just to grab some stuff my mother needed. Exiting the store, it was drizzling. Not wanting to get drenched, I started rushing home. Once I entered my house, I dried myself up. After doing that, there wasn't much to do. I just stretched out on my bed, just thinking of what to do. Doing some strange stretching movements on my bed, the phone rang. Wondering who that was, I jumped up and answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Riolu, get ready." Shinx spoke.

"Uh, Shinx? Get ready for what…? It's pouring out." I replied.

"Just put on a coat. We're gonna go to this new location." He said.

"What? No, I'm not gonna go out in the rain." I said, annoyed.

"Come on, I like the rain. And this place is indoors." He said.

"Uh, and this location is at…?" I asked.

"It's near Snowflake City. Kinda a walk, but it's worth it. It's a cave, and it seems pretty cool." He said.

"Really? Well I guess it's worth checking out." I replied.

I rung up and grabbed my rain gear. Grabbing my bag, I waited for Shinx. Ten minutes later, he knocked on the door. We both got our stuff ready, and we left. We ended up taking the bus to Snowflake City. Shinx lead me to the location he saw on a map. After a bit, we were standing in front of a cave.

"So, uh… How big is this cave?" I asked.

"Pretty big, but we're not going in far." He replied.

We entered the cave, it was pretty cool. For some reason the stones in it created light. I guess it was cool. Once we got pretty far in, I decided to turn back. After exiting the cave, the rain stopped. At lease. Now we're walking back to our city. Three hours later, we finally reached it, and we went to our houses. I just fell asleep, ready for school tomorrow...


	11. Chapter 11: Half Way Through

"Boring, boring, boring… Why is this so boring..." Shinx complained.

"You think everything is boring." I replied.

"Yeah, but this is like… So boring then anything else." He complained.

"Just focus, okay?" I said back.

Shinx wouldn't stop bothering me during the entire school day. He kept complaining about everything. I had about enough, I was happy as ever to get home. Quickly slamming my locker, I started speed walking outside. Finally home, I quickly headed up to my room. Diving onto my bed, I relaxed. Staring at to roof, there wasn't much to do. Being bored and irritated, I sat up and thought what to do. Minutes of thinking, my door opened. I was staring into space for a bit, and it took whoever walked in to knock me out of it. Looking over, it was Poochyena.

"Huh? Poochyena, it's strange to see you here." I said.

"Well, I finally got some time off. And I wanted to spend some time together." He said.

"Uh… Got nothing better to do, Shinx has been so annoying lately..." I replied.

"Sucks how you got stuck with Shinx. Well, let's go." He said.

We both caught up, talking about our different schools and stuff. But night arrived quickly, and we parted ways. Shinx was bothering me way to much. It was nice to finally have interaction with another one of my friends. I wasn't looking towards for tomorrow. Friday was tomorrow and I didn't want to deal with Shinx. About to head into sleep, I started thinking. Winter was almost here, and our school had plans for some kind of Christmas or winter party. Wondering what it'll be like, probably nice, I dunno. I just left my thoughts for tomorrow.

Waking up perfectly rested, I happily went to school. For some reason I was really happy today. Once reaching school, I flew through everything. Shinx seemed to get the message I had nothing to do with him. Getting home, there wasn't much to do like always. Packing my bag full of random stuff, I told me mother I'd be back. I exited my house and headed into the forest. After finding myself at Lush Forest, I quickly unpacked and ate. Sitting near the "Healing Water" lake, it was peaceful. I remembered heading here with Meowstic. And she pushed me in the lake, the water does feel weird. It just felt all sugary. Like water with way to much sugar in it. I can still feel that nasty feeling. But at the same time, floating in it, made it feel nice. Maybe that "Magical" water could heal wounds and stuff. But I don't want to try it, I don't want sugar in wounds. It could make them worst, but I didn't care enough. After eating, I did feel like swimming in it a bit. Undressing into just shorts, I hop in and sat there for a bit. Getting out about ten minutes later, I feel asleep on the grass. Feeling so nice.

"You look so cute asleep." I heard a voice through my sleepy mind.

"Come on, sleepyhead. It's time to wake up." It continued.

Getting slightly kicked woke me up. Sitting up dazed, I wobbled trying to sit straight.

"Seemed like you slept well..." Meowstic said.

"Ugh… I guess I fell asleep..." I replied.

"Seemed so, I just walked up on you a minute ago. You were curled into a ball. I believe you were only sleeping for about an hour." She said.

"Huh? How'd you find me…?" I asked.

"Uh, I visited your house. And your mother said you'd be here." She said back.

"Oh… Well, I should be heading back..." I replied, getting up.

"Let's walk together then." She said.

Meowstic and I walked all the way back. I wasn't expecting her to search for me, or I would've fell asleep. We made it back to the city, saying our goodbyes, I entered my house. It was pretty nice getting alone time. The weekend starts tomorrow, I had some special stuff planned.

"Do you think this will work?" Charmander said to me.

"Eh, I don't know. But let's try." I replied.

Charmander and I were planning some cool stuff. Buying some bottle rockets, and some other random stuff. We were holding at lease 50 bottle rockets and ten fireworks. We ended up walking to a flat surfaced area. Entering a field near Emerald City, we placed everything down.

"Now, we're pretty much ready. We'll wait till night." I said.

"This is gonna be awesome!" He exclaimed.

We went on with are normal days till nighttime. Once day fallen, I got the bag filled with a lighter and tons of bottles. Deciding to invite some others then just us. Walking up to the field almost everyone was there. Sitting down the bag, everyone talked till midnight. Once midnight and everyone came, we got ready. Lining up a massive row of bottles, we lit all bottles with quick succession. One by one they launched into the sky. Coloring the sky with red, blue and different colored. We all sat back watching the sky turn multiple colors. Till we lit the fireworks. They as well launched up and exploded into more colors. I still wasn't sure why we thought of this. But it was a cool idea. And it was worth it, once the rainbow of colors ended, we talked a bit more. Once another two hours of eating and playing games, we all headed home. All tried out of the cool event we made, I quickly fell asleep. It was a beautiful night.

Making my way down the street next morning, I wanted to find a little surprise for everyone. Searching about six stores, I finally found what I was looking for. Paying about 50$ for it, I quickly exited. Holding out the little gift for everyone, I went home and put it in a safe place. Waiting for the next day. There wasn't much for the rest of the day. Ending up just enjoying the rest of the day. I fell asleep, I couldn't wait to show everyone...


	12. Chapter 12: Joining A Team

"La, la, la, la!" Meowstic skipped next to me.

"Uh, you seemed in a good mood..." I replied.

"Because I am. It's the day, I go to Crystal Lake with my parents." She said.

"Uh… Crystal Lake? That's pretty far away. But it does look really nice." I replied again.

"What makes it special though, I get to meet my very old friend." Still skipping around.

"Oh, a friend? Cool." I said, sounding a bit moody.

"Yep, four years. He's really nice, you should meet him one day." She told me.

"A guy? Oh, maybe. If I have time." Sounding more annoyed.

We continued walking to school, me being pretty quiet after that. I wasn't sure if I was jealous or not. But when she said she'll be meeting a guy, it did give me a strange feeling. After reaching school, I silently walked into it. Sitting at my desk, I felt eyes on me. It was really bothering me. But after a while, we left school. I was looking down at my feet, thinking about so many things. Not wanting to think more of it. I pulled out a book. But looking at it, there was something wrong. It wasn't my book, it was a strange book with a ruby red texture with a blue lock on it. There was a blue key hanging by a thread of string. Wondering what it is, I put the key in the lock and turned. The lock pop open, falling onto the ground. Opening it slowly, I peaked in it. All I could make out of the title was "I'll Ne- Lea- Yo-". It was strange, the title was faded. But possibly there was a way, maybe. Continuing to look in the book, it was pretty much a book. About 74 pages of words. But all the words were faded or damaged in a way. After a ton of failed attempts to read, someone walked in front of me. Looking up, it was a pretty intimidating Torracat. Wearing a skull shirt and black paints. Also wearing complete blacken glasses and a hat with a skull on it.

"Uh… Can I uh… Help you?" I said, voice all shaken.

"You're Riolu right?" He said, slight growl in his voice.

"Uh, I guess…? What do you want with me…?" I replied, still fright while speaking.

"Heh. You don't look so strong." He said back.

"I still don't know what you mean. So, uh, is there a reason your here? I don't even know you. Didn't even know you transferred here." I said.

"No, I'm not apart of this school. But I do have a reason." He said, reaching and grabbing my arm.

"Hey… What are you doing?" I said, slightly yelling.

"Just shut up." He said, pulling me up with force.

I tried to understand who this was. I never seen someone like him in Yuka before. He continued dragging me behind him. After a few minutes, I was shoved in a shed. He slammed it and locked it.

"Really? Can't anyone leave me alone?" I said.

"Gah, this is so annoying. Why can't I have a normal freaking year… And now, I'm locked in a shed..." I said in my mind.

Sitting down, I just waited in the dark. About to doze off, the door was kicked open. Looking in a blurry view, I saw the Torracat. With three other. Zangoose, Houndoom and Marowak. All wearing the same stuff.

"Ugh, what do you want? I really want to head home now..." I said.

"Dang, your right. He does complain a lot." The Zangoose said.

"Just keep quiet for a few minutes okay? Now listen, we're not gonna hurt you. But your probably starving… Anyways, I heard your problem with Team Vortex. And we would like to help you." Torracat said to me.

"Then why did you kidnap me? That doesn't seem friendly." I replied.

"Had to make sure… Anyways, we're pretty much Team Vortex's first enemy." Torracat replied back.

"Well, can we go out and eat…? I've been stuck in here for like seven hours..." I said.

They agreed, all of us went to this fast food place. Sitting outside, we continued our talk. I still didn't trust them fully yet. They didn't look friendly at all. Wearing all black with skull icons on them. But the clothes did look pretty cool. If your into that dark stuff. They did have some interesting stuff to talk about.

"So, feel better? Good… Anyways, I want you to join us." He said.

"To the point right away? Uh, why would I even join you? I kinda don't like your "Fashion" style… And you look like guys who aren't a friendly group." I replied.

"Ignore the evil looking clothes. It looked best for our team. But we're not bad, I just wanted to take you to a quiet area." Torracat said.

"What happens if I join anyways? Do I get that cool skull clothing or something?" I replied.

"Well, yes. You also get access to our secret hideout." Zangoose said.

"Oooo, secret hideout? I guess it's worth a try." I said.

"Oh, perfect! We'll show Team Vortex by getting more members! Now, come on. We're gonna head to get your stuff." Torracat said, leading me to their place.

I wasn't sure, but I'm pretty sure I did a major mistake. My mother will be furious. But I'll try and hide it, I don't think Shinx will agree either. So I'm gonna try and hide it the best I can. After an hour, we reached their secret base. It looked like a normal wall. But Torracat walked over to an out of place paint job. He pressed a loose brick, it pop back out. Seconds later, it opened a secret door.

"Well, let's go." Zangoose shoved me a bit.

Entering this place, we walked down like a thousand stairs. But we reached the bottom, it looked pretty nice. Cool computer set up, TV's. So on, so on.

"Uh, what size are you…?" Torracat said.

After a few minutes, he came back out. Giving me the clothes they worn.

"Changing rooms are over there." He said, pointing in a direction.

Changing into the clothes, I looked completely different. I never wear black. I felt wrong in these, but I said yes to this. Walking out, they welcomed me to their team. And gave me something called a HaloX. HaloX was a machine that was a GPS and many other things. It also had over 50 upgrades for it. But the normal HaloX also contained a holographic map. Showing your location and you can view the information of each region, city. That stuff. I was surprised that they gave me this. In stores it was about 65 thousand dollars. After showing me around, they let me go home. I finally made it back around 11:30 at night. And my mother scold me, I promised it wouldn't happen again, and headed to my room. Throwing my bag onto my bed, I reached in and threw their clothes on the bed. They told me they were called Team Bone before leaving. And I guess it fits the clothes. Putting the clothes into an area no one will find it, I fell asleep. At lease it was Friday. I would've been in way more trouble getting home that late if it wasn't Friday. I instantly fell asleep, wondering what I'll do tomorrow. I really hope this team is good...


	13. Chapter 13: Halloween's Coming

"Ugh, why couldn't the weekend last longer?" Shinx complained next to me.

"Can't you shut up? You complain way to much. We adventured all weekend… Remember that?" I said.

"You know me, I complain a lot… But that's what I do." He replied.

Groaning, I went inside to start the school day. Sitting down, I started doing some small work just waiting for Sylveon to walk in. Shinx and Eevee was talking, and I tried ignoring them. After ten minutes class has finally begin. Sylveon sat down and started talking.

"Morning, everyone! As you all know, it's almost October. And the entire school will be hosting a party. It's of course going to be a Halloween party. So have fun picking costumes and stuff. There will also be a test near the middle of October. So be prepared! Now, off to class everyone."

Walking outside the class, Shinx and I looked at each others. It was pretty surprising that October was already here. Soon thanksgiving then Christmas. Wonder what they'll do. Possibly something mind blowing, but being a school, I wasn't really sure. Done with half of the school day, we headed to launch. Sitting down, alone like always. I started writing in my notepad, for an upcoming test. Midway through launch, someone sat down next to me. Feeling the light rub on my back. Looking over, it was of course Meowstic.

"Ugh… Come on…" I said in my head.

"Can you please not do that?" I said to her.

"You're clothes are so soft though." She replied.

"Seriously? I'm trying to work here." I said back.

She looked a little sad, but backed off. It was one time, and she's all over me. And I'm still kind of shocked from what she said. Just to say she was joking. But she sat there, staring over me. Shinx got a peaceful girlfriend when I got this clingy one. Once again, it did feel nice finally being noticed by a girl. Before launch ended, she got up and said something.

"Can you meet me at this location?" Handing me a piece of paper.

"Uh… Okay?" I replied, confused.

"Great! Don't be late!" She said, skipping away.

I sighed, relieved she was gone. Opening the note, it said. Entrance of Diamond Road, at 6:20PM. I grew curious why she wanted to go there. How odd it sounded, I decided to go there after school. Heading to science, I just did everything told to me. While Shinx slept half of the day. Once the day was over, I grabbed my stuff out of the locker and headed out. Shinx tried stopping me, telling me we should go somewhere. But I declined his invite, telling him to hangout with Eevee. And he took it in an instant. Running back into the school to grab her. While I quickly made my escape. Making my way to Diamond Road, I was still wondering why she wants me there. I know I want to stay away, but I don't like ignoring girls. Even know they always ignored me earlier in life. Getting to the start point the the road, I saw her. Sitting on a tree branch.

"So, you like climbing too?" I joked.

"Yep, come on, join me!" She yelled above.

I climbed the 40 feet up and sat next to her. She was messing around on her phone, when I pulled out my notepad. After a minute, I looked up to see the golden sunset. Just sinking below Ruby Mountain. Meowstic saw it also, and rested her head on me. It was nice, I never really had time for these things. I did adventuring and stuff. But I never got to relax and enjoy watch the sunset. And with a girl who's all over me. Perfect day. But it still killed it a bit, due to her being so clingy. But it was still really nice. Having someone to spend with besides Shinx. Once the sun went under, and the land turned black, we both decided to head home. After getting down the tree, and walking back to the front. Meowstic stopped. Wondering why she stopped, I asked.

"Uh, everything all right?"

"Today was pretty special..." She said.

"Yeah…? I guess so. It was pretty nice." I replied.

"Hey, that Halloween party. Want to go together?" She questioned.

"I guess. I was just going to stay home, but if you want. Then I'll go..." I replied.

"Oh, perfect! Why don't you come to my house the day before the party." She said.

"Sure… I'll be there..." I said.

We ended up walking home before it got to dark. Finally reaching home, I entered and relaxed. The party was in like two weeks. So I guess I have time. After the party, I'm going treat or treating anyways. And I'm pretty sure Shinx will just stay in his house, watching horror movies or something. But Meowstic was warming up to me. It took a bit, but I think we'll make a nice couple. Strange how she took interest in my first. But whatever. She's kinda nice to have around, more then Shinx. Who just complains all the time. But tomorrow's a new day, I wonder how school will go tomorrow. Sitting on the chair. Just watching a show with my little siblings. My mother walked in, she handed me some mail with my name on it. Scattering through the mail, I noticed this black one. It caught my interest and I opened it. Reading the note, I read.

"Riolu, I know your still new. But we kinda want to show you the ropes of things. Please meet us tomorrow at the school front yard. - Torracat"

This team still gave me a strange vibe. But I really think they're trying to stop Team Vortex. The ones who nearly stabbed me. I decided to take that offer, after reading it, I just went back to watching TV. The fell asleep later that night. Wondering what it will be like tomorrow. If Team Bone was telling the truth, I'll be able to stop Team Vortex from really hurting someone. I thought they were just bullies, but that quickly changed. And now they're pretty much threatening and dangerous. I just fell asleep, I really hope I can have a normal school year again soon. I'm so tired of being targeted...


	14. Chapter 14: October Snow

"Where are you going?" Shinx questioned.

"I'm heading to Lush Forest… But first I gotta meet someone." I replied.

School as ended and I was getting ready to meet Torracat. Leaving the school, I headed to the front. And there Torracat was.

"Come on, this way." He said.

Leading me to the secret base, I slowly followed behind. It took an hour but we made it.

"Well, I'm going to show you some stuff. But first give me that HaloX." He said.

Giving him the HaloX, I watched as he opened it up and attached something in it. Then he gave me it back.

"Uh, what did you do?" I asked.

"I've added the camera add on. You're able to take pictures now." He replied.

"Uh, cool..." I simply said back.

It took about two hours, but we got done with our little tour. Leaving our clubhouse, I started heading to Lush Forest. I wanted to just relax. It's been a crazy week, and it was only Tuesday. After arriving, I simply started drawing. But due to the peaceful surrounding and slow project, I fell asleep.

I was sleeping deeply. Till I was slightly kicked in the stomach. Slowly opening my eyes, I saw Meowstic standing over me. Just like last time.

"Seems like you enjoy falling asleep here, huh?" She said.

"Ugh… Why… Are you here?" I asked.

"Heh, if I don't come then you'll sleep all day. And that isn't good, your gonna get sick down there." She said.

She wasn't completely lying, it was getting really cold. October is when it starts getting extremely cold out. She ended up throwing her jacket at me.

"Come on, we should be getting back. It's gonna be freezing soon." She said.

We walked and talked about stuff. It was nice, but still strange. Everywhere I go she's there. But I guess someone's telling her. Probably Shinx or something, but at lease she cares enough about me. The trees and grass turned an orange color, as winter came. Autumn looked really pretty in Yuka. Possibly the best region. We finally reached Emerald City, as we said goodbye, I walked inside and did my normal stuff. After that I pretty much fell asleep right away.

The next morning, I awaken to find myself on the floor. Getting up, I quickly got ready for school. And something I didn't look forward to was snow. Checking the weather, it called three days of snow starting today. It was the first day of October as well. Making it even worst, not even Halso gets snow this early. But the region is known for long painful winters. And short summers and warm weather. Once summer's over, it gets cold out of nowhere. And it started. Walking outside, it was slightly snowing. But the clouds were dark gray, causing it to make it look like night. Making my freezing approach to the bus stop, I waited. Wearing the heaviest coat I could find, I tried to stop the cold from piercing my skin. After reaching school, I quickly rushed in, and instantly warmed up. Another thing about Yuka is, it's like so cold, it's blistering cold. Without enough protection you could instantly get frostbite. That's why everyone gets protective clothing before that, mostly in summer. Sometimes I wished I lived in the region called "Jalso". It's the complete opposite of Yuka. Always warm. Tons of amazing landmarks and cities. But oh well. Yuka's still a nice region to live in. If you love snow more then half of the year.

After sitting down, I still tried to warm up. While Shinx was already there. My body isn't prepared for this coldness, even know I was born here. But after a while, Sylveon walked in, and did her normal speech and let us go. It was gym when Shinx walked up to me. He was surprised how fast the cold and snow moved in. But I wasn't surprised or shocked. Just a thing living here. We continued through the school day, after science ended, I was completely exhausted. I was sitting down, back against the wall, when Meowstic walked up. She looked at me then said.

"Poor thing, your not having a good day. Is there anything I can do?"

"Uh, no… I guess need to rest here." I replied.

She sighed and sat next to me. I was shaking pretty badly, and she noticed.

"This weather is pretty bad. You're shaking intensely..." She said.

She then pressed her hand against my forehead.

"Yep, your pretty hot. Maybe you did catch a cold by falling asleep yesterday." She told me.

"I… Think so. Just feeling dizzy. I did have to wait for about half and hour for the bus." I replied.

Carefully pulling me up, she took me to the nurse. Who also told me, it was the cold. Pretty badly as well. And after puking for ten minutes, I was taken home. I didn't mind, I only needed a week rest, and all better again. But that week was extremely painful. I toughen it out though. By the time I knew it, I was up and better. But I was still forced to stay home for another five days. In that time, it had snow pretty badly. Covering everything in fresh snow. Just looking outside, it had to be about a foot. Can't believe I got sick the first day it snowed. But hopefully it melts a bit. Laying in my bed, I was playing on my game console, just waiting to go back to school. While playing, someone knocked on my door. I told whoever to come in, and it was Shinx and Eevee. Confused to way they come here, I asked.

"Strange seeing you here. Did you come to see how I was doing, or something?"

"Well, I was worried about you. Colds sucks." Shinx said.

"Yeah, it did suck. But it's better now. Anyways I'm fine if you want to know." I said.

"Oh, that's good. But I did come to give you something. But I didn't get the chance." Shinx said back.

"And that is…?" Confused.

"Well, when you left, you left your notepad. And I kinda took a peek, I didn't know you drew this stuff." He said. Sounding embarrassed

He looked away, while giving the notepad. In his voice, he sounded a bit embarrassed. Wondering why he acted that way, I flipped through my pages till I found one, not made by me. It was a pretty good picture of me and Meowstic. At Lush Forest, it looked like a picture. But I knew it wasn't. The picture showed us swimming, like the first time there. With two words on top. Saying "Together Forever". It did made me feel better. I think she took my notepad and drew this. I explained I didn't do this kind of art. And said it was possibly Meowstic. Who else. I kept it in my notepad. Once they left, I continued doing my own things for another three hours. Before getting the next five days of rest. And disgusting tasting medicine, yay...


	15. Chapter 15: Halloween

"This headache is still killing me..." I said.

"Well, your up and around now. How bout you don't stay outside anymore, okay?" Meowstic replied.

"Uh-huh. Well it's like a week till Halloween. Got any special plans?" I asked.

"We already have plans remember?" She said back.

"I know that, I mean different plans..." I said.

"Oh, uh, not really. Might just go treat or treating. Like every Halloween. Then watch scary movies." She replied.

School ended an hour later, and I was still feeling the after affects. But I ended up going with Shinx and Eevee to a food place. I was sitting across from them. Just resting my head on my arms. Watching them do what lovers do, after a little. We all decided to head home. I just didn't really feel like doing anything, there was something bothering me. Not wanting to think about these anymore, I fell asleep. Just wanting the day to end.

Waking up from my alarm, I saw it was six in the morning. Groaning, I got up and headed to get ready. Grabbing my bag and ran outside, I made my way to school. At lease the snow melted just about. But it was still freezing out. After reaching school, Shinx ran up to me.

"Dude, you better hurry. It's already eight." He said.

"Why do you appear out of nowhere all the time? Just like Meowstic." I whispered.

"What was that? Anyways, let's go." He said, rushing me inside.

School went kinda normal. I just couldn't focus on anything though. I still hadn't weird of Team Vortex for a while. I guess that's a good thing. After school, I sluggishly walked outside, and out the gate. Continuing down the road, I kept looking down. Not wanting to interact with anyone. Walking inside my house, there wasn't anything to do. Never really was like this, there was just something wrong. Pretty much half way through the year. Yet something was bothering me. I thought it was just my cold leaving me. But I still felt, odd. Like something's gonna happen or something. Just like yesterday, I fell asleep early.

Opening my eyes to the blinding sun on me, I checked the time. Which only said about seven. But once I got up and go ready. Someone called. I was home alone, and it was strange having someone calling this early. Picking up and saying hello, I heard a strange wind like sound. Like someone blowing into it or something. I stood there for a good minute, trying to figure out what this was. I thought it was a prank from Shinx or something. But he usually stopped after a couple seconds. Hanging up, I didn't think much of it, and went to school. It was Friday and only a week before Halloween. I was honestly kinda excited, free candy. But before I knew it, I was standing outside, in the cold. Just staring up into the gray skies. Thinking about what to do. My mind focused back on life with a sudden push. Staggering to keep on my feet, I looked back. Kinda mad. But there was nothing, nothing at all. I was confused, no one could ran that fast. And if they did, I would've heard them. Looking around a little more, I thought in my daze, I tripped over myself. But I knew someone did it. But I didn't think much more of it, and left to home. Walking inside, I was tackled down straight away.

"Why does this happen everywhere I go? Tackled down, attacked, everything… I'm seeing a pattern now..." I thought.

"Riolu, your home! Are you still taking us out on Halloween?" My sister said.

"Huh, what? When did I say anything like that?" I replied.

"Mom said, it's gonna be fun!" She replied.

I honestly didn't feel like it, Halloween was always alone time for me. Just getting free candy and stuff. But I never really spend time with them anyways, I guess it will be nice. They wouldn't let me up till I agreed anyways. Finally letting me up, I spend the rest of the day outside, working on my project.

The next week was pretty painful. But I made it through, I wonder how Christmas will be like. Possibly even worst. But I'll tough it out, hopefully. And I started thinking.

"Why does everything like torturing me… Holidays were the worst though."

But Halloween was tomorrow. And school was going normally like always, since Team Vortex stopped showing. It finally felt like a normal life. But I'm pretty sure it won't last forever, I know it. Wondering where Team Bone was also, probably the reason Team Vortex hadn't shown for a bit. School ended easily, without incident. But Meowstic did say something about meeting her. Packing up, I left school. Took a bit to find her house, but I knocked and waited. Seconds later, she opened up and greeted me. Letting me inside, I wondered why she wanted me here anyways.

"So, uh, why did you want me to meet you?" I asked.

"I just wanted to plan our day tomorrow. Like shop for Halloween stuff." She replied.

"Uh-huh. Well, let's get going..." I said.

Thing I didn't realize is, it was going to take five hours. Nighttime approach when we got back. Me carrying everything. Walking inside her house, I quickly collapsed. I was laying on the floor, while Meowstic checked our things. She smiles and told me it was everything. And the fun part was here. Decorating. I ended up calling my mother saying, I'll be staying the night at her place. I sighed and got directions from her. And after half the night, we finally got everything done. Now this seemed familiar, but I can't pinpoint it. After getting done, we finally fell asleep, Meowstic uncomfortably close to me. But manged to fall asleep a bit later.

"Riolu, come on, wake up!" Meowstic said, shaking me awake.

"Huh?! Wha- what?" I said, stumbling from the shock.

"Man, you slept till ten in the morning. Come on, we have a nice day planned." She said.

"Ugh, where are we going now…?" I questioned.

"Someplace special!" She said, pushing me upwards.

I changed into my clothes, and walked outside. She was sitting on her stone wall, just on her phone.

"About time, come on!" She said, eagerly.

We ended up going to fifteenth different places within two hours. Me slowly going into madness. I just wanted a peaceful week, is that to hard to ask. But with her swift movements, we visited over fifty locations. Before I knew it, I was up all day and nighttime was rising. I didn't know why Halloween was so special. It's pretty much about scaring and getting candy. It wasn't like Christmas. I just had a thought, what about Valentine Day. Great. But that was in February. I got a little before suffering though that chaos. But we made it back to her house, my feet were killing me. Felt like my legs fell off. Once we were finally done, I wondered what Shinx was doing.

"Uh, Isn't the school party in like an hour?" I asked.

"Yeah, it is. But we have time." She replied.

After a bit, we headed to school. Trying not to fall the entire way. I didn't know how she wasn't tried running around all day. Even I couldn't do that, and I'm able to run quite a distance. Once we arrived at school, it did look pretty nice. And for three hours, we just chatted and everything. All the normal stuff. After those three hours, we left back to my house. And got ready to do some candy hunting. The best part about Yuka was, everyone gave away so much candy. Making Halloween my favorite holiday. By the time we headed back, I was loaded. Entering my house, I enjoyed the rest of the night, then headed off to bed. Now thanksgiving was coming up next. Not really a community holiday here. But I loved it, and I can't wait. Before falling asleep though, the HaloX I had was blinking a red color. Wondering what they meant, I picked it up and opened it. It said I had a new message. Clicking on it, a message box popped up. And it was from that Marowak. Just with a simple message.

"Hope you enjoyed Halloween. But we need you tomorrow, we've seen some Team Vortex members skulking around. Meet us at the base, and we'll explain it."

And I'm pretty sure I just jinxed myself. Saying I hadn't heard from Team Vortex came back to me. But now I have some kinda of defense I guess. But who knows, maybe we can stop them. Who knows. After reading it, I put it back and fell asleep shortly after. Wondering what will happen tomorrow, and it said some members. Maybe they recruited new slaves. But it doesn't really matter, this team I'm in looked pretty strong. So I guess we're going to battle it out or something...


	16. Chapter 16 Mega: Winter Break

The last two months were torture. I left Team Bone, saying I needed a normal life right now. They seemed to be okay with it. And let me keep the HaloX, I guess that's a win. Team Vortex has been quiet for a bit as well. Strange, but I wasn't complaining. It was nice finally living a normal life. But I still had Meowstic on top of me, and Shinx. But school pretty much went back to normal. And it was so peaceful. It was now December and the snow hit hard, extremely hard. About a good five feet, woo. But with the current status of the weather, school was canceled. And I was wrapped in ten blankets. Just watching some TV. Snow still falling pretty hard, and it was annoying. Every time winter arrives in Yuka, I wish I moved to Halso or Gaco. Someplace really warm all year around. We may be taking a trip to Yalso when my father comes home. And that will be perfect, getting away from this region is my dream. Explore more of the world. I always wanted to go to Champa, the region of greenery. And it's not lying. Champa was a region filled with beautiful sights. And the HQ of the region was called "Golden City". Run by the company of "The Golden Feather". And the biggest city in any region, it was gigantic. Built back in 1584, and still developing. Starting as a small village but now a massively huge city. I kept thinking about these, till I was knocked out of it, by a knock on my door. Looking over, I saw Shinx, covered in snow. Looking like a snowman.

"What are you doing here? It's a blizzard outside… Uh, how did you even get out of your house?" I asked.

"Climbed out my window… Anyways, I love this snow! Look's like vanilla ice cream." He said.

"Ugh… In high school and still have a mind of a seven year old..." I thought.

"Here take this." He said, tossing me like ten heat packs.

"Wha- no, no, no. I'm not going out there. You can though… I already suffered my cold this year." I replied.

Shinx sighed and grabbed my coat, boots and other winter stuff.

"Don't resists, your gonna come." He said.

He then pulled all my blankets off, and dragged me to the floor.

"Ugh… What are you doing…?" I said.

I made no effort to help him, as he tried dressing me up.

"Do you think force dressing me like a three year old will help? I'm not moving, so you better start dragging me everywhere..." I said.

Once he dressed me fully for the outside, he pulled me up. I stood there like a zombie, not moving an inch. Looking at him with a glare, which frighten him a bit.

"An- anyways… Let's get started shall we?" He said.

"I… Hate… You..." I growled.

After he knew I really wouldn't move, he crawled under me and lifted me up. Giving me a piggyback ride.

"Are you joking me…?" I said.

I was quite surprised with him carrying me. Not that I weigh a ton. Still surprising to see from Shinx. I just laid my head on his head, not wanting to deal with this. Leaving the house, my mother gave me a weird look, and chuckled a bit. I slowly waved behind me before the door closed. Once outside, he carried me through the deep snow. Walking pass very few places.

"Ugh… Where are you taking us…? I'm bored and cold..." I complained.

Shinx let out a long sigh.

"We're almost there. Now can you shut up?" Shinx said.

Pretty sure he started regretting taking me along. But it's he fault, I didn't want to go, and now he had to hear me complain for over an hour. Another ten minutes passed till he arrived in a strange looking cabin in the middle of nowhere. We were overlooking it from a cliff.

"There… Can you shut up now? We're here." He said.

Looking down, it was just a lonely looking cabin, surrounded by a frozen river. To be honest it did look nice and warm. Power worked as well. But I ended up complaining again.

"You carried me for over two hours… To see a cabin…?" I asked, sounding very irritated.

"You'll be happy I took you here." He replied.

"Ugh… How do we even get down?" I asked again.

Shinx gave me a smirk, and chuckled a bit. Then said.

"Meet you below!" He said, throwing me off the cliff.

"What the fu!-" I screamed, but was cut off by hitting the snow below.

Moments later, I woke up feeling pain everywhere. Guessing I hit the snow wrongly.

"Woohoo!" Shinx yelled, jumping down as well.

Hitting the snow next to me. He buried back up.

"See, fun right?" He said.

"You psycho! That was like forty feet upwards! You could've killed me, then my spirit would've killed you!" I screamed at him.

"Man, gotta live more. Now come on, just in front of us." He said.

I was so angry at him, but he kept dragging me. Once reaching the cabin, he knocked the door open. Me still being dragged by the arm. And by that point, I was blacking out. The cold completely sapped my energy, and now I could only think about sleep. And that's the last thing I remember before passing out.

"Are you sure you didn't kill him or something?" A voice rang in my droopy mind.

Opening my eyes, I noticed a Rockruff staring at me.

"Oh, Shinx! He woke up!" He said.

Shinx walked in, happy to see me awake.

"Ah, your awake! Getting worried. Uh, been out for about four hours. Guess you were tried..." He said.

"First off… Why did we even come here? And who is this next to me?" I asked.

"Oh, this is Rockruff… A new friend I met in school. And we came here because I heard of a good area to explore near here." He said.

"Are… You… Effing… Joking…" I said, pausing with each word.

"Nope, I want to have some fun this winter break. And to start it off, we're exploring this hidden location." He said.

I got up, and walked over to him. With a swift movement, I punched as hard as I could in his stomach. Making him off to the floor.

"Whoa, not cool..." Rockruff said behind me.

"Dude… That was uncalled for..." Shinx said, groaning.

"That's for pulling me out here! I'm going back..." I said, heading to the door.

"Hold up!" Shinx suddenly got up and tackled me.

Shinx restrained me, locking my arms behind my back.

"Get off me!" I screamed, trying to break free.

"Come on! Stop being difficult! Let's just check this place out, then you can stay in all winter break!" He protested.

After being locked him place from his body, I gave up. Shinx was being so annoying, I just wanted to stay home. But he had to drag me miles away to this weird place. And now he explains he just wanted to explore a stupid place. And it was really infuriating me. And I didn't even know this Rockruff.

"Fine!" I snapped.

He finally got off me. I didn't know why, but he always crush me with his body. To get what he wants.

"Glad you agree… We're leaving tomorrow morning. Don't try and leave..." He said, glaring at me.

I returned the evil glare, which made him stop instantly and rush out. I wish I lived near Braixen or someone different then him. Maybe spend a couple of nights at Braixen's place. Leave him alone, that would be nice. But I ended up staying awake till the early mornings. And falling asleep around 4:30AM. Only three hours of sleep, I was shook awake by Shinx. Saying it was time to go, looking outside though. It looked frozen, and still snowing hard. Looking at him he didn't seem concerned, and just said everything will be alright. Putting on my protective gear, we ventured out. And it was cold, about below 40. Not sure how none of us froze or something, if this never happened. I would've been in my warm cozy house, watching TV or something. Someone normal would do during harsh winter weather. And not exploring outside like this. But we continued to this supposedly unheard of location. Moments later we stood in front of a cave.

"So… Out of all the places… You picked a cave…?" I asked.

"Not just any cave, a cave with something special in it." He said back.

"So you wasted my time… To search for something… In a cave…?" I asked again.

"Ugh, let's just go." He said, rushing me in.

Once in, I felt odd straight away. The air became thick the second you walk in. And after an hour of getting lost and turned around millions of times, I had enough. This was the most annoying thing I've ever done, and I just wanted to leave. Shinx and that Rockruff were screaming over the slightest thing they find. And it was really bugging me. Before I knew it, we ran out of cave. Happy to finally head back outside, we did so. Not getting lost thankfully. Once outside, the blizzard picked up even more. Making it extremely difficult to see more then a few inches. Not wanting to stay with them anymore, I walked through the mass mist of the snow. Quickly losing sight of everything besides my own body. At that point it had to be at lease minus 60. Not wanting to freeze to death, I made my way to that cabin. Walking straight for a bit, I smacked into the cabin, found the door and walked in. Not able to feel my entire body, I started a fire, and sat down. Quickly falling asleep to pass the storm.

About a couple hours later, I awoke from a loud crash. Jolting up from the bed, I was quite shocked. Sounded like glass, but could've been something else. Walking into the main room, I saw nothing out of place. Confused, I took a quick peek outside, the snow was dying down. But it was nearly night as well. Must've been around 4:10PM. Not finding anything out of place out there, I walked back inside. Continuing to look around for the source of the noise, there wasn't anything. Still quite confused, I just noticed Shinx wasn't here. I grew more concerned then confused at that point. If Shinx and for some reason that Rockruff didn't come back. They could've been lost in the snowstorm. That was about five hours ago, I quickly got dressed and headed out. And hoping not to find him frozen solid. With the storm finally clearing, I could see mostly the landscape again. And that made me feel better, I hate only seeing a view inches from me. I continued walking down the frozen wasteland, looking everywhere. Once I reached the cave, and peeked in. There was Shinx's backpack he brought. Carefully walking over, and picking it up, nothing was changed. Everything seemed completely fine with it. Starting to think they just stood in there, I walked deeper in. Not finding anything, I walked back. Now it was starting to get pretty strange, I wondered where they could've gone. But by the time I got back to the entrance. There they were. They both saw me.

"Uh, I think you have something of mine..." Shinx said.

Holding his bag in my hand, I tossed it over.

"Why didn't you follow me? I thought something happened to you..." I replied.

"Nah, we just stood here. Didn't want to freeze out there." He said back.

That peeked my confusion again, if they were here all along. Then what was that crashing noise in that cabin. Couldn't be ghosts or something. He saw the confused look on my face and asked.

"You alright?"

"Uh, yeah… Don't worry, anyways we should head back." I said.

They both agreed and headed back. Spending the last night before heading back, I kept thinking what that noise was. There wasn't anything that could of made that noise here. But I didn't really think more of it, and slowly fell asleep.

The next morning, everyone was getting ready to head back. Getting up, and getting my stuff as well. We all headed back to life. And it was sunny out today, which was a bonus. After four hours, we finally reached Emerald City again, saying a swift goodbye, I ran inside.

"Where did you head off to? Been gone for like three days." My mother said, as I ran through the door.

"Had a sleepover or something?" She added.

"Uh… Yeah, I guess you could saw that." I replied, and rushed to my room.

Stripping down to my underwear while walking up the stairs. I opened my door and jumped in my bed. So happy to finally be back, all cozy and warm. Shinx wasted three days of my winter break, and now there's only like five more days. In those three days, I could've been still wrapped in my blankets. But he dragged me to a frozen wasteland of a place. Just to do some exploring, it was really annoying. And I had no clue who that Rockruff was, never even saw him in school before. And he said he met him at school. When school starts again, I'm gonna check if a Rockruff even went to that school. Not thinking much more, I just ate pizza and relaxed the entire day. Hopefully he doesn't have plans tomorrow. If he does, I'm throwing him down the stairs. Can't deal with him much more, he's just so annoying and I don't want anything to do with him. For the entire break. Once nine rolled around, I quickly passed out.

The next day, I awoke to the smell of breakfast. Still in my underwear, I quickly dressed and walked downstairs. My mother was in the kitchen cooking. While my brother and sister were watching the TV. I looked outside, and saw the snow stopped. Leaving a beautiful sunny day. But still freezing, and that's find with me. As long as Shinx doesn't drag me to a place again. After eating eggs and the likes, I got dressed to go outside for a bit. I needed to head to the store anyways, so I guess it'll be a good time. Getting my coat on, I headed outside to brave the icy weather.

Once at the store, I just bought milk and some normal daily stuff. Paying and leaving, I noticed a figure, Completely in black, quickly making it's way around a corner after seeing me. A bit on edge, I peeked over the corner and saw nothing. Bit confused, I just shook it off. As someone walking away when I exited. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Reaching my house, I quickly gave off one last glance around me. Thinking I'll spot someone spying, but nothing. Maybe it was just someone leaving at the same time. Entering my house, I spent half the day just working on school projects and stuff. Around 3:15PM, I was dozing off, but was woken up by my door opening. Walking through was my mother, with a face I couldn't describe well. Like that face someone gets when questioning something. Baffle or something like that.

"You seem a little busy… But can you do a favor for me?" She said.

"Yeah. Everything alright?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, everything's just fine. But could you take this back to Shinx's mother?" She said, handing me a tablet.

"You borrow something from her? Uh, okay… Be right back." I said.

Getting up and grabbing the thing. I got dressed and headed over. I looked at the strange device, it didn't look normal. Looked modified a bit, and it peeked my interest. But not wanting to get in trouble, I left it alone. Maybe just a rare model or something. As I continued walking down the street, I had an uneasy feel. It was pretty much empty outside, everyone either inside or working indoors. It just made me feel uneasy, I never liked this silent and inactivity. I felt watched, and I hated it. But I manged to reach Shinx's house ten minutes later. Knocking on the door, Shinx opened the door. Rolling my eyes, I quickly asked for his mother. He ran off to tell, while I waited in the cold. Moments later she walked up and greeted me warmly.

"Ah, Riolu! Seems pretty cold for a visit, don't you think?" She said.

"Uh, hi… I just wanted to bring you this back." I replied, handing out the device.

"Oh, completely forgot. Thanks." She said.

"Why did my mother wanted that by the way?" I asked, wondering.

"You're mother had some data on it, she forgot to extract it… Anyways did you need anything else?" She asked.

"No, no… Thanks. I should be going, freezing out here..." I said.

She closed the door, and I headed back home.

Entering my house, I saw the news on TV.

"Seems like we're getting another four days of heavy snows. Make sure to dress warm. We're expecting over three foot of snow."

"Great..." I said slowly.

"Yep, I love snow!" My sister said.

"Yeah! Snow's so awesome!" My brother joined.

"Ugh… Not for me..." I said, walking off.

Walking into the kitchen, I grabbed some leftovers, and went into my room. School was meant to start in about six days. And I'm not a fan of walking in the snow. I'll work something out. The next three days went by without much happening, due to this snow. And by that time we had a good foot and a half.

By the time December, 9th came. It was slowing down. But still snowing hard. And December 11th came. The day before school, and it looked clear enough. Sun out and pretty warm. Hopefully it melted some of this snow before tomorrow. December 12th and time for school. Walking outside, not wanting to go. I stood looking at just white.

After blinding myself from staring at it, I headed to school. And by the time I reach it, I had to shake pounds and pounds of snow off me. Pretty much stomping to class, I sat down, and stood silent. Shinx and the other hand, was talking with Eevee. About everything over the break. I just did my stuff and sat in silent after. Always did this after a long break. Having a long break, just to come to school so suddenly. Didn't sit well with me.

School continued as normal, and we left. Getting home, I just took a shower and headed to bed early. Trying to get back into the school schedule. Hoping summer comes soon. Guess I still have hard months ahead of me...


	17. Chapter 17: Friends Towards Team Vortex

"So… How was it?" Meowstic told me.

"I guess it was nice. And how about you?" I replied.

"Winter break was kinda nice. Just think about it, Christmas break will come pretty quickly." She replied.

"Heh, I guess… But it's hard to focus on work, after all those days..." I complained a bit.

"Don't worry. I have something planned for us on Christmas." She said again.

"Oh, really? Well, I can't wait then." I said, sounding excited.

Meowstic and I continued walking down the road. Just watching the snow slowly melt. It was the 17th already. And it was nice, another break in about six days. Walking down the road, I wasn't paying attention, and ran straight into someone. Knocking myself to the ground. Looking up, there she was. And I'm not happy to see her, Liepard.

"Better watch where your going..." She said.

For some reason, she didn't sound hateful. Or anything, just sounded normal. Of course, I didn't let my guard down. I wasn't going to be attacked. But when she held her hand to pick me up, I stupidly accepted. Pulling me up, I stared at her. Then asked.

"Huh? No fighting or trying to stab me?"

"To be honest, I would like to… But I won't. I would like to become allies." She said back.

"Huh?! Why would I do that?" I asked again.

"Because you seem to know what your doing. And I need your help. A team calling them Team Lava, they're planning something." She said.

"Team… Lava…? Never heard of them. And just so you know, I'm still in school..." I said again.

"Team Lava, is a team that's main quest is to own the regions lands. And I'm pretty sure they're planning on stealing the eight stones of Yuka. So I'm looking for your help." She explained.

"You do know, the eight stones of the region are impossible to reach. They're guarded by a guardian." I said.

"I know, but they're making a device to teleport stuff. I know that's going to be pretty hard for them to complete. But do you even know what would happen, if they take them from their respected areas? Pretty much the Yuka region will be plunged into chaos… And if that happens, Yuka will be no more..." She explained more.

I was thinking about helping her. But it was hard, after almost being killed. Meowstic was just looking on, bewildered. After another minute of thinking, I agreed. She seemed pleased about the answer and left us to walk back home.

"What was that about?" Meowstic asked.

"Ugh, nothing really… Just something I've got myself into..." I replied.

And without much more happening, we walked back. Just chatting more about some homework. And once we reached my house, we said goodbye and parted ways.

Walking inside, I started wondering what this team lava was. And I couldn't really focus on anything. So after ten minutes, the thought was to much for me. And I got up from my bed, I headed to my computer. Sitting down, and typing in info about them. There wasn't much though. It just said they had a warrant out for their arrest. For apparently stealing over 50 grand of random stuff. Pretty crazy stuff. They must be strong and well planned for something like that. And hopefully we don't get into a fight. But continuing to search around, it said their team had seven members. Right now.

But all names were blacked out. Didn't know why, it wasn't a smart move on whoever made this police forum. But whatever, not gonna risk my life stopping some petty thieves. And about half an hour later, not finding anything important, I got off. And headed to bed. I just had a weird feeling in my stomach. Liepard was nice, and it didn't feel right. And her goons weren't with her, another red flag. But maybe she really wanted my help. And probably not stab me in the back later. For now, I'm just keeping my guard up, she felt off. And I didn't like it one bit. But without thinking much more, I fell asleep. Ready for tomorrow, and wondered how school will be like.

Waking up, and looking around. I felt isolated. Not sure why, I just got up. Taking a slow shower, I still felt strange. Maybe just a simple feel that comes randomly. Forgetting to check, I peeked out and checked. 5:27AM.

"5:30 Almost? Why'd I wake up so early?" I thought.

I continued to take the slowest shower after, and around 6:10 I got out. Drying myself and walking back in my room, I wondered what to do. I couldn't fall asleep, or even close my eyes for more then 30 seconds. Sitting on my bed, there wasn't anything to do. The dead silent drove me crazy, and I left my room.

Trying to make my way through the darken house. I finally found my way to the living room. Getting a jacket, I walked out. Just sitting on the stairs, waiting for the sunrise. Another hour passed till it showed light over the city. And it made me feel easier. After the sun rose I walked in to get ready.

Walking in, I was suddenly struck by a strange feeling of dread. But went away instantly after it started. It caught me off guard, but not thinking anything of it, I just got ready. Once 8:30 came, I headed to school.

At school, I felt completely normal. Guess it was morning sickness, I thought. Once school officially started, I did all work, and tried ignoring the feeling. Launch arrived fairing quickly, and I sat alone like always. But to my surprised Liepard, sat next to me. I was kinda shocked, I didn't know how she even got in here. But staring at her, she stared back with a normal look. Surprise. But after staring each others down, she finally spoke.

"I just noticed… You have one blue eye, and one orange eye. Anyways let's get working." She said.

"First question, how'd you even get in here? You're not apart of this school." I said.

"Uh, I'm kinda visiting… But let's use this hour to plan." She said.

That hour was very unnerving for me. But after the bell rung she packed up. She told me to find her tomorrow after school, and I agreed. Wondering what she's planning. And after school ended, I packed up and left for home. But once I entered my house, I felt odd again. This feeling was getting annoying, and I kept ignoring it. Maybe it's telling me something, but I don't care.

And that entire night, I was up on my computer. Doing some work and stuff. Before I knew it, I fell asleep in my chair. Having strange feelings that kept waking me up...


	18. Chapter 18: Christmas Coming

"So, yeah… I've been doing decent. B plus!" Shinx said.

"Uh-huh..." I said, under my breath.

"Ugh, you don't care don't you?" Shinx said.

I was sitting in class, very bored. And while sitting, dozing off, I heard someone tapping my desk. Through my tried eyes, I made out Meowstic staring at me.

"Come back later… I'm sleeping..." I said.

"Nope, Christmas is in a week. And break is very soon. I want to have some fun." She said.

"And this "Fun" is?" I asked.

"Just come and you'll see!" She exclaimed.

After they, she walked off. Looking at me before leaving. Winking.

"Oooo, date?" Shinx mocked.

"Shut up, she's been over me since we met. It's getting a little annoying." I replied.

"Haha, I remember that incident when we were kids." He continued.

"I swear… Maybe we'll go on a spending spree. And make me carry everything." I joked.

School went on normally the rest of the day. And it was the best feeling ever. Finally no one bothering me, and it made me focus for once since arriving here. But Christmas was in about seven days just about. And I wondered what Meowstic planned on Christmas. I have a few ideas. And they aren't going to go well.

Once the bell went off on the last class, I quickly gathered my stuff and rushed out. The blazing sun was really nice, it was quite strange though. Yuka never had this nice weather in winter. Most of all December. But I didn't complain, I just walked and enjoyed the weather.

Midway through my walk, I found someone I hadn't seen since middle school. And that was my good friend Braixen. It was strange though, she lived in Neon City. A good four hours away. And like always, she was looking at displayed clothes at a shop. But getting closer, I also noticed, Espeon. Lived in Neon City with Umbreon also. It was nice seeing my other friends besides Shinx. And I quickly ran to them. They noticed me, and seemed surprised to see me also.

"Huh, what a surprise..." Espeon said.

"Hey, Riolu. Nice seeing you here. Been a while." Braixen added.

"Yeah, it had. What was it, about three, four months?" I said.

"Uh-huh… Pretty much..." Espeon replied.

"Uh, what are you two doing here?" I asked.

"To be honest, I have no idea… Braixen dragged me here." Espeon said, sounding annoyed.

"Walking to Emerald City was difficult. But I wanted to see this thing, Emerald City only had." Braixen said.

"Oh… Anyways, I'm glad I'm talking with you two. Shinx has been killing me lately..." I said.

"Heh, Shinx has been giving us problems all the time in middle school. I wouldn't be surprised." Espeon replied.

We continue talking a bit. But it was getting dark, and I still had a walk ahead of me. I said my farewells, and headed home again. It was so nice seeing those two, maybe I'll get more times like that. Only if I had a bike.

After another hour, I made it home, and by that time. It was pitch black. Stupid winter time. It was only about 4:50PM and it was already dark. But the best part was almost here, Christmas. And I wanted to enjoy some time off. Maybe get together with everyone. But I was most excited for presents.

Entering my house, I quickly took a shower and watched TV all night.

Next morning, I was suddenly awoken by the icy cold feeling of water. I shot up chocking.

"About time, I've been trying to wake you up for an hour." My mother said.

"Huh? Isn't it Saturday?" I asked.

"Yes, but we gotta get going. If you forgot somehow, Christmas is in six days." She said.

"And it's time to get creative. So when you were still asleep, I got tons of holiday stuff out. Get dress and come help." She said.

"Why…?" I said lowly.

That entire day was pretty much putting up stuff. Christmas tree and so on. Once we were done it was about 5:00PM. And with all the work, I completely forgot. I had something planned that day, so I quickly got my stuff, and ran out the door.

I ran to the mall, where I found Meowstic. Talking to some of her friends. Once she noticed me, she excused herself, and walked up to me.

"About time you arrived, I thought you forgot." She said.

"Sorry, I was busy with Christmas stuff..." I replied.

"Well, your here, come on. Let's go." She said, entering the mall.

The entire day was nice I guess. Secretly buying presents for each others. Once we were done, we left and headed to her place. And after three hours, I headed home.

Entering my house, I did noticed something. A small pink piece of paper stuck in the door crack. I pulled it out, and walked in. I didn't check the paper, possibly thinking it was a bill or something. So I tossed in on the counter and headed in my room.

Walking in my room, I got on my computer and did some work. Then around midnight, I fell asleep.

I had an odd feeling. Like something was going to happen. But, I didn't really think much of it, and left it at that.

Five days before Christmas. And it was snowing pretty hard out, I, not wanting to go out. Stood inside, and played some random games. The rest of the day went normally from what I saw. But something still didn't feel right, I wasn't sure what the feeling was. It was like a pulse. Maybe it's just excitement for the holidays. Or something else, should just relax. And it will go away.

Around seven, I was startled to hear a loud knock at the door. And when I answered it, nothing was there. I peeked outside, but saw nothing. The blizzard making my view limited. I didn't really think much of it, maybe someone playing a prank. I shut the door, and continued my work.

Around ten, I decided to go to sleep. And couldn't wait till Christmas...


	19. Chapter 19: Christmas

"Ah, merry Christmas! Well, Christmas eve." Shinx greeted me.

"Seems like your excited hmm?" I replied.

"Yeah, free presents! Oh, are you gonna come to the school party?" He asked.

"Uh… I'm not sure. Possibly. Even if I say no, I'm pretty sure Meowstic will drag me there..." I said.

"Heh, Eevee and I are going. The most cheerful month of the year! Hehe, control yourself around Meowstic okay?" He laughed.

I turned red at those words.

"I- I- Wha- Shut up! I control myself around her! Watch out for yourself also!" I said, thinking back to that month a little ago.

"We'll see!" He sang.

I quickly rushed away, and headed to the mall. With $500 on me. Still surprised my father gave me that much. I still wondered how his work was in a different region. Once I arrived at the mall, I quickly got all I needed. Once that was over, and headed home. I started wrapping all the gifts I bought. Leaving me with only $36. And the rest of the day went normal. Sleeping once nighttime arrived.

Around 6:30AM, I was awoken by the sudden movement of my bed. As my little siblings were jumping on it. I sat up, and they tried pulling me out of bed.

"About time you woke up! Come on! It's Christmas!" My brother yelled.

"Can't sleep even another minute! Get up!" My sister joined.

"Ugh… Fine… Just give me a second..." I said.

They ran out, and down to the living room.

Getting out of bed, I dressed and walked down. Rubbing my eyes from sleep, I made the sparkly tree. With all it's presents.

"Couldn't we have gotten up a little later?" I asked.

"Not with these two. Come on." My mother replied.

I groaned, still trying to wake up, as I sat down. Trying to stay awake, I was given a present from my sister.

"Wow, you really got me something this year?" I jokingly said.

"Daddy did give us money! I hope you enjoy." She said.

I thought it was something girly. But as I opened it, I saw it was a golden bandanna. Well not sure if it was golden. But it gave off a sparkle look.

I took it out, and it fit perfectly. And I wrapped it around my arm, it looked pretty cool.

"This is pretty cool. Is this real gold shards?" I asked.

"Uh-huh! I thought you'd like it!" She replied.

"I do really like it..." I said.

Not sure how she was able to buy something like this. With real gold made in it. But I really did enjoy it, and will wear it pretty much everywhere.

The rest of the morning, we opened presents, and ate normal Christmas stuff. And around noon, I opened the door saying, I'll be back later.

I walked to Meowstic's house, and knocked. And moments later, she opened with a smile on her face.

"Riolu! Just give me a minute, I'll be out in a second!" She said, walking off.

I waited, and another minute. She walked out with a small box wrapped in pink wrapping. And with a heart as a ribbon.

"Merry Christmas!" She said, handing me the box.

I smiled and took it. But didn't open it yet.

"Before I open your present, I got something for you too." I replied.

"But not here, let's go to a special place." I said.

She looked pretty excited to go to a special place. On Christmas. I placed the box in my bag with her present, and we walked to the special spot.

And after half an hour, we reached the place. And she was pretty shocked at the view. We were standing in front of Crystal Lake. The lake was sparkling like always. Her eyes sparkled with excitement and from the lake. She then launched herself at me.

"Aw, I love you so much!" She suddenly said.

My face grew red. But I returned her hug. And we stood like that for a minute. But broke apart, and sat under a tree. Even with the snow and freezing temperature. I was burning. And moments later, she spoke.

"This is so romantic… I wish we could stay like this forever..." She said.

"Oh! I completely forgot. Here you are." I said, reaching in my bag.

And I pulled out her present. Covered in a purple wrapping, and a pink ribbon.

"I wondered what it is!" She said, checking it out.

I pulled her present out also. And she starting unwrapping it. So did I. Once I ripped off the cover, I saw a box of something in the shape of a heart.

"Heh, it's not valentines day." I smiled.

"Open it." She said.

When I opened it, I noticed many pieces of muffins. Miniature muffins. All cut in shapes. Circles, squares, diamonds, hearts. It was kinda different then the regular chocolate.

"Different then the default chocolate huh? They look really good, did you make these?" I asked.

"Yep! I made them to your liking! Chocolate, mint, caramel, and your favorite of all, lava caramel." She said.

"Lava caramel? That cost a bit for the items for it. But guess it didn't matter. Thanks so much!" I said, saving them for later.

She ended up opening my present. And pulled it out. She gasped at the sight, as she held the $3,500 item. She was completely speechless. And moments later, she cried in joy.

"H- Th- Wh-" She couldn't speak.

I sat there, waiting for the break point. And that happened seconds later, as she locked me into a death hug. And she released.

"You're the best ever!" She said.

"Well, it seems like you really like it..." I replied.

"How did you even afford a real diamond?!" She asked.

"It took a bit fighting the crowd… But I got it for $3,500. Take care of it." I said.

I only had $500. But sold tons of random stuff I never used. And manged to earn that much without clearing my room out. Guess my limited edition game did good.

"And look beneath the safety wrapping." I said.

She lifted the wrapping, and saw a chain. With a cut in it, able to fit the diamond in it. She quickly hooked it around her neck. And placing the diamond in the slot. Locking into place.

"Look's prefect on you." I said.

"This is the most beautiful thing I've ever received! Thank you so much!" She said.

I looked at my watch, and noticed it was around 5:10PM.

"Oh man! We gotta get to school for the party!" I said.

We quickly cleaned up, and ran to the school. And around 6:00PM, nearly giving out from sprinting that long, I walked in with Meowstic. And the school was filled with Christmas stuff and tons of students. Meowstic and I, continued through the tight hallway, and reached my class. Walking in, I only saw my classmates only a few visiting with them. We walked to my desk, and Shinx noticed us.

"Ah, so you did decide to come. So… Why were you so late? Hehe, were you doing stuff with Meowstic?" He said, still making that annoying voice.

"Shut up… We didn't do "Anything" just talked and walked..." I said.

"Hmm hmm… Don't know. Later the school will go into the gym, for a party. Think you can last that long?" He said.

I groaned loudly, and ignored him.

The next two hours went smoothly. Just kept talking with Meowstic, and relaxed. But 8:40PM came, and everyone moved to the gym. We walked to the gym, Meowstic holding my hand. And I was glowing red at that point, my body shook with every heartbeat.

When we reached the gym, I sat down. Eating some special Christmas cake. And she snuggled right against me. And at the worst time, Shinx walked pass with Eevee. Giving me this look, seeing Meowstic pushed against me. But the rest of the night went pretty nice. And around 11:00PM, everyone was clearing out. And with the entire night being games, food, partying, and stuff. I was completely wiped out. And Meowstic walked up to me.

"I feel so tired… I can barely walk. Nearly able to stand…" She said.

"Yeah… Me too, been a crazy night huh?" I replied.

"Wanna walk me home…?" She said, tired in her voice.

"I'll try and not fall unconscious. Let's go..." I replied.

As we walked out, I saw Shinx and Eevee.

"Shinx, don't even say it… Go home before you fall asleep and freeze." I said.

And with that, I walked off with her. Nearly tripping a couple of times and stuff. But after half an hour, we arrived at her house.

"Well… Here we are." I said.

"I guess I'll go..." I added.

She grabbed my arm.

"You think I'll let you go out there? It's almost midnight… You can spend the night..." She said.

"Huh? Are you sure? You're parents are cool with it?" I asked.

"Yeah, they like you and trust you. Don't worry, you can leave in the morning. Because you look like your about to drop dead in a deep sleep." She replied.

"Heh… Guess your right. Then sure, I guess I'll spend the night." I said, walking in.

Before I did anything, I called my mother. She was kinda worried, but said I was spending the night with a friend. And she accepted, even know she wanted to pick me up. Not even sure why she was awake.

And with that, I entered her house from the froze wasteland outside. Her parents were concerned about us, being so tired. But Meowstic said I'll be spending the night. And they accepted, knowing how tired we were. We walked to her room.

Entering it, I saw her room was covered in pink and different colors. And it looked pretty cool, organized and clean. And a big master bed in the top left. She quickly took her shoes and stuff off. Leaving a high top shirt and skirt.

I took my coat and shoes off. As she jumped on her bed.

"I guess I'll make a bed on the ground." I said.

"What? Don't be silly! You can sleep in my bed. It's big enough." She replied.

"Uh… I've always slept alone..." I said.

"Just test my bed, it's so fluffy and soft. And our floors are hard and cold. You'll get sick." She said, getting up.

She grabbed my hands, and pulled me into her bed. It did feel like heaven.

"Fine, fine..." I said.

I took off my shirt. But not pants, like I always do when I sleep. I felt very uncomfortable already. And sleeping in my underwear, in someones bed. With that owner in it. Just makes me unbearable uncomfortable. And once I lay down, I pretty much fell asleep instantly. What a day it's been. Got some cool presents and stuff. But feeling her heavenly bed, made me fall asleep not even a second of laying down. And tomorrow will be an interesting day...


	20. Chapter 20: Eventful Day

I woke up, drool all over my face. I tried to get up, but noticed I was locked into place. And looking over, Meowstic was wrapped around me, fast asleep. Carefully removing her arms, I got up and put on my shirt. Looking at the time, it was around seven in the morning. Surprised I only got seven hours of sleep.

After getting cleaned up, I sat down on her bed. Waiting till she wakes up. And about half an hour later, she groaned, and opened her eyes. Seeing me staring back at her.

"Good morning… You slept really heavily..." I said.

"Guess your an early bird… Heh, you look completely awful." She said.

It was kinda true, I had massive bed head. And dry drool all over my mouth.

"Heh, I guess..." I replied.

"You can take a shower next door. I'll wait." She said.

I took her offer and took one. And ten minutes later, I got out. Feeling refreshed and ready for the day. As I walked out, she was looking at her gift.

"You really like that, huh?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's the best thing ever!" She exclaimed.

"Glad you enjoy it… So, the break is here. What you wanna do?" I asked.

"Well firstly… I'm gonna take a shower… Then we'll see." She said.

And in another ten minutes, she walked out.

"Well, shall we?" She gestured.

We walked downstairs, and her parents were already up. She gestured to the chair, and I sat down.

"You two were out completely. Couldn't wake you up no matter what I did." Her mother laughed.

"After a big party at the school. We kinda tired ourselves out quickly..." Meowstic said.

"Seems like it, anyways here's your breakfast..." She replied.

And we quickly ate. After that, we got our stuff on, and left the house. We walked around, just enjoying the view of the sparkling snow, with small mist. And in about twenty minutes, we arrived at the park. But the moment we entered, I was suddenly struck in the face with the icy feel of snow. Knocking me off balance and falling. I heard Meowstic saying if I was okay. But I wiped the snow off my face. And quickly got up.

"Who threw that?!" I said.

"Dunno. Prob-" She was cut off, as the same happened to her.

She fell down, and tried looking around.

"Okay… That hurt..." She said.

I helped her up, and we ran behind some trees. But then we heard laughing, and noticed it was Shinx's. I was kinda mad at him, because he threw those way to hard at our face. And I jumped out, just to get hit by about six snowballs at once. Knocking me into a snow pile.

As I was trying to get out, I was pulled out by Meowstic.

"Okay, who is doing that? Shinx?!" I yelled out.

Quickly grabbed a ball of pretty much ice, I tried finding him. But only heard the icy wind blowing against me.

"This is kinda funny..." Meowstic said.

Moments later, I heard multiple bushes move at once. Not knowing which one, I threw randomly, hitting something. As it let out a small pained sound. Then I heard a whistle. Then moments later, I was pelted with six snowballs again. All directions. Then I heard Shinx's voice.

"Man, you suck at dodging..." As he came out of a bush.

And following was, Umbreon, Espeon, Poochyena, Braixen, and Zorua. All holding what looked like a rocket launcher.

"Look like we made you a snowman… But come on, it's Christmas break… Wanna do something?" He asked.

"Well, we were doing something, till you ruined it..." I replied.

"Heh, anyways… I know a cool place we can all go." He said back.

"What? No. I wanna spend time with someone other then you. Right now." I said.

And with that, he did something with his cannon, and moments later. I was blasted by powdered snow.

"It's gonna be fun! Let's just go, I'll show you." He said.

And without thinking, I kicked his hand, making him drop his little toy. And I shot the entire clip into his face. Making him fall, covered in snow. But of course the others also did the same with me.

But with five fully loaded weapons, I was buried beneath like twenty pounds of snow.

Ten minutes later, I was finally out. And just ended up walking off with Meowstic. As we were walking to a nearby food place. I was annoyed. And she noticed this.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"Ugh… Just Shinx, I want to spend time with others. But he's so annoying, just always doing something to bother me. It's getting on my nerves." I replied.

"I think he's kinda fun." She replied.

"He is, but it gets annoying when he constantly bother you. Try being with him for more then a day..." I said.

We continued walking, till we reached a restaurant. After ordering, we sat down. Just talking about school and stuff, till I saw someone walk in. This whoever was very oddly dressed. He worn a dark blue jacket. And covering his complete face. It made me feel very uncomfortable. But he simply ordered, and sat down across from us. For a second, I thought he was going to rob the shop. But guess he wanted to be maxed protected against the cold weather. But he still felt off about me. He just sat crossing his arms, jacket still covering his face. But at a quick glance, I think his eyes were glowing red.

I tried to not look, but couldn't help it. He looked out of place, majorly. Even the employee looked uncomfortable talking to him. Meowstic noticed my staring at this strange figure, and she tried to distract me.

"So, uh. We got the entire day. What are we going to do?" She asked.

I didn't respond, only letting out a small uh-huh. I continued to stare. But he looked my way, and I quickly broke contact. And tried to look normal. But I wasn't fast enough. He got up, and stood over me. I slowly turned my head, little fear in my eyes.

"Uh, hey..." I said, shakiness in my voice.

"I noticed… You've been looking at me for about five minutes. You got a problem?" He asked.

Seeing his face clearer now, I noticed he had a weird mask. That kept changing emotions. Happy, mad, questionable. So on. It felt very unnerving. His mask had glowing red eyes.

"Oh, uh… No, no! I- I- I uh… I liked how your mask looked!" I blurted out.

"You better mean that! I came from a very dangerous group, city and region… Don't dare mess with me! I won't mine beating someone down..." He was nearly pressing his face up to mine.

I nodded, extremely scared now. And with that, he slammed his hand on the table, and went back to his.

"Jeez… That guy didn't like you. I wanted to speak, but he was scary." Meowstic said.

"I had no idea what his problem was… Probably didn't like being looked at." I replied.

And after we ate, I exited. But noticed the same figure standing on a phone. I didn't want to get seen, because he was scary enough. And I didn't want to end up getting beaten up by someone that hates everything it seems. So I sneaked behind, but I did hear his conversion. And I was kinda confused.

"Man, this Yuka region… I don't know what to think of it. When should they release you from prison?"

And he had the volume up, a little to much. So I heard the other line.

"We're going to be released in another six months… To be honest, I knew the group was going to end us up here. But at lease your not behind bars." The voice said.

"I nearly didn't escape, they were trying to shoot my boat and everything. Nearly hitting me like a million times trying to escape that region… But I escaped with just minor injuries. But did get me in the leg with a nasty six inch sniper round. I'm fine now." He ranted on.

"Damn, I really hope your okay. Remember, we sacrificed ourselves for your freedom. Please don't waste it, just to get arrested over there. Don't worry brother, I'll be out soon. As well as Wisp and Jolt. Remember also, that we all miss you. Keep us updated..." The voice said back.

And he ended his call. And he walked off, as Meowstic was walking out. I quickly rushed her away. Not trying to worry her, I said we were going someplace nice. And she seemed to buy it.

The rest of the day went normally. For what I know, and I didn't have any other strange encounters. So I guess that's a plus. And after a fun day, we ended up at her house again. And for some reason, I spent the night again. And both of our parents seemed okay with it. So I did. And slept in her bed again, because it felt so different from mine. The next day was a big day though. I still had a small feeling of who that masked entity was. Hopefully nothing dangerous. But I fell asleep shortly after...


	21. Chapter 21: Upcoming Midterms

February, 8th and school started again. I guess winter break was fun, mostly spent it with Meowstic though. It didn't bother me, it's something new then Shinx. But now it's school again, and Shinx again.

It was around 6:30AM, when I woke up. Took a shower, got dressed, eat. Then walked to school. It was pretty nice out, snow was melting, it was strange though. Yuka never let up with the snow till march. But I didn't care, it was nice walking without getting covered in snow. And in about twenty minutes, I reached the school. And hearing students complain about the school start again.

Entering the school, and going to my class, I sat and waited. 7:15 came around, and Sylveon walked in. And once the class silent down, she spoke.

"Well, hope everyone enjoyed their break, it was pretty long. But time to get back into work. And don't forget valentines day is very soon. The 14th, so I hope you have something special planned! Okay, so everyone, head off to your classes." She said.

Getting up with Shinx, we walked out, but was stopped by Sylveon.

"Riolu and Shinx… Can you come here for a minute?" She asked.

And so we walked back to her.

"Is something the matter?" Shinx asked.

"No, no… I just wanted to ask you something." She replied.

"Okay…? What is it?" I asked.

"As you both know, valentines day is in seven days. And on the 14th, I would like you two to help me." She said.

"Help with what? I don't really do anything on valentine day..." Shinx said.

"I want you two to help me. With valentines stuff. You know?" She said.

"Uh… I do-" I cut off Shinx.

"We will help you." I said, looking at Shinx.

"Uh, yeah, sure..." Shinx said, moody.

"Oh, perfect. I also seen that Eevee and Meowstic. You four our really friendly, heh?" Sylveon smiled.

And we left the room, Shinx wasn't happy to help. He just wanted to stay in his house, and watch random movies. But I think we can finally do something. And with that, we headed to our classes. And at the end of school, I walked out and instantly stopped. As a random Chespin.

"He- hey! Th- this is for you!" He said.

It was kinda strange. How he talked, and how jumpy he was. But he handed me a little folded paper. And as I looked up, he was gone. Out of sight.

"Uh… Okay..." I thought.

I looked at the paper in my palm, just wondering what just happened. As I kept looking at it, I broke my stare, as Shinx shoulder bump me.

"Hey, Riolu, we're gonna head to get something to eat. Wanna come?" He said.

"Uh, su- sure..." I said, walking with them.

I was pretty much following Shinx and Eevee. I didn't open that paper yet, so it just stood in my pocket. But after three hours later, I finally departed with the two, and headed home. And around 6:20PM, I opened my house door. And walked in.

At that point, I forgot about that strange Chespin and paper. I took off my clothes, and lay on my bed, just watching some random stuff.

The next couple of hours, I just stayed in my room. But around ten, I was called downstairs. Walking downstairs, I turned to see my mother.

"Uh, yeah…?" I asked.

"Who is TS?" She replied.

"Uh… What?" I asked again.

She handed me a pink piece of paper. And read the short note.

"Keep away… -TS"

Then I remembered that night. And the paper in the door.

"Where did you find this?" I asked.

"I was cleaning up, and found it under the counter..." She said back.

Not wanting to worry her, I just replied.

"Probably Shinx playing a prank… We do this often..."

She seemed a little confused, but accepted it, and walked away. When she walked out of view, I tossed it in the trash. And headed to my bed to sleep.

The next day was nice. Waking up to a sunny morning, and enjoying bacon and eggs. After that, I walked to school, ready for it.

Once I walked in school, I saw Shinx looking very worried. And I was concerned since December.

"Uh, why do you look that way? Did something happen?" I asked.

"Oh man! Riolu, we're in trouble!" He exclaimed.

"What, why?" I asked again.

"I need to focus for real now! I knew this day would come!" He continued pacing around.

"What? What day..." Saying again.

"Midterms!" He suddenly said.

"Midterms…? I thought that was for another two months or something… But why are you so worried? Like a good student, I study almost everyday." I said.

"I thought it was two months also! I thought I had more time to do whatever I want. But now I'm gonna fail! You gotta help me!" He continued to scream.

"Look… Get off me or I'll sucker punch you so hard… But after school, meet me at the school yard. We'll go to the library and I'll help you study..." I said.

He seemed pleased at this, and thanked me, by wrapping himself around me. And I kicked him somewhere that shouldn't be kicked. And he dropped off me, holding himself in pain.

"Meet you after school..." I said, walking off.

And I took his groaning as an okay.

Once school got out, I walked outside and waited. And five minutes later, Shinx walked out. We both headed to the school library and studied. Pretty much all day. Nine came around, and I headed home. Shinx was nearly falling asleep, as I walked off.

Entering my house, I continued to study in my room, getting ready for midterms. It starts in five days. But I wasn't sure how Shinx will deal with this. We'll continued to work till midterms. But there wasn't much hope for him, if he continues to do this to me...


	22. Chapter 22: Midterms Prepare

"23 times 2, plus 65, divide 6… What?!" Shinx said, in confusion.

"Dude, is this even high school grade math?!" He said.

"Ugh… This is the books they'll be teaching… If you want to pass, you need to try. That question is 18.5 easy right…?" I said.

"What? No! It's not easy! This sucks man..." He complained.

"Okay… Let's try something different. I'll write three answers for the next question… Now, what is 85 times 1, plus 35, divide 5..."

I took a paper, and wrote down three answers.

"Okay, it's either 64, 24, or 44… Think a bit, and circle the correct one..." I said.

And for the next three minutes, he was sitting there, just staring at the paper. Then finally he took the pencil and circled an answer.

"Is… This correct…?" He said, letting me look.

Looking at it, I was quite surprised. He circled 24, which was correct.

"Wow, your correct. Maybe doing this is easier… Okay, ready for the next one…?" I asked.

He seemed proud of himself, not sure why. But I let him have his victory. We did about ten more questions before calling it a break. Once that was over, we left to grab some food.

"Hmm… You got seven out of ten correct… Very good, but I'm getting tired. Let's continue later on, okay?" I said.

Shinx seemed happy to hear that, and agreed. We headed to a nearby pizza place, and ordered extra cheese crust. Shinx and I sat down, and begin to discuss the upcoming midterms.

"Okay, so there's a few days left… And you seem to be improving slowly. But if you want to pass it, you'll need to work overtime… Because the midterms will last for about a week, and you need to be prepared fully. So let's continue every day, and night. Now, meet me at my house around 6:00PM. And I'll continue to help you." I said.

"But your like already ready. How long did it take for you?" He asked.

"Only nine days. But you are. Er… Not that smart..." I said.

"I'm smart! 26 times 4 is 126!" He said out of nowhere.

"Uh… It's 104..." I replied.

"Whatever… Let's just eat and study again I guess..." He said.

That night came, and Shinx came over, surprising. Working in the living room, we continued till around midnight. And Shinx slept over, so we can walk to school the next day.

The next day, I woke up, and sat up around seven. But noticed Shinx wasn't asleep, he was studying alone. I was confused, and walked to him.

"What are you doing? It's seven..." I said.

"I been up since around six. You're right, I need to work hard, and as long as I can. So I'm working right now..." He replied.

"Uh, okay… Well I'm gonna get some food for us… I guess. You keep working I guess then." I said, walking out.

The rest of that hour, we worked on his stuff, and around 8:10AM. We prepared for school, and head to it. And once we arrived at school, Shinx wanted to find Eevee. While I walked to homeroom.

Sitting down, I waited. Only talking a bit to my classmates, and moments later, Meowstic, Eevee and Charmander walked in. Meowstic walked up to me.

"Riolu, valentines day is in three days!" She said, sounding very happy.

"Yeah…? What about it?" I asked.

With those words, she got close to my face, and slapped me, pretty hard.

"What do you mean?! Valentines day is special, mostly because of us! I still remember back at the beginning of school." She said.

"Uh, and you want to do something?" I asked back.

"Yes! There's gonna be special stuff at many locations. I wanna go there and have some fun." She said back.

"Fine with me, nothing better to do." I replied.

And we continued talking, but Sylveon walked in minutes later, and she left.

"Well. Hope everyone's ready, it's gonna get tough. Midterms are in three days. So get ready and study hard! Now, off to class." She said.

Packing my books, and stuff. I got up and headed to class. After school, I was checking stuff in my locker, and headed to my club.

While I was in the cooking club, I was talking to my fellow club members, when I heard my name. Turning around, there was Meowstic standing there.

"Uh, hi?" I said.

"Hey. Wanna study together after clubs? I kinda need help." She replied.

"Well I'm helping Shinx with his work also. Is it that hard for you?" I asked.

"Yes, I've been dealing with stuff, and finally got time to study. And I'm so far behind." She said back.

"Uh… Why don't Shinx, you and I study together?" I asked again.

"That sounds perfect! Meet me at my house around six today, okay?" She replied.

"You're place? Okay?" I said, confused.

She smiled, and walked off. It was kinda strange though. But whatever, she probably don't like public areas. After getting done with clubs, I searched for Shinx.

After I found him, I told him my plans. And he seemed a little confused but accepted. Once 5:30 hit, we headed to Meowstic's place. Messing around and chatting along the way. And just on time, we arrived. Knocking on the door, she opened with a smile, and let us in. Waving at her mother, we walked upstairs. Into her room.

"Cool setup." Shinx said.

"Hehe, thanks. Anyways, Riolu?" She turned towards me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You can set up our studies at my desk over there. I'll be right back!" She said, skipping out the door.

Shinx and I stared at each others. Wondering how this will go, I'm pretty much going to help them both. With all their work, and I'm pretty much not looking forward to it. So as I was told, I set up, ready to work. I sat down in the middle of the three chairs. Just so I can help both of them.

Moments later, she walked back in. Giving us some soda, and sat down.

"Okay! So shall we begin?" She asked.

"Yep… I'm ready, let's start." I replied.

For the next three hours, it was absolutely torture. But our fun conversions stopped me from going insane. And thankfully we had breaks. Around nine, Meowstic finally said.

"Well, I think that's enough for tonight. Thanks Riolu!" Meowstic hugged me.

"Yeah! Thanks Riolu!" Shinx added.

"Uh-huh… No problem." I replied, nearly passing out.

"So, uh. Next night as well?" I asked.

"We'll see. But you should be heading home now before it gets to late." She replied.

"Definitely. See you in school tomorrow." I said, grabbing my stuff.

"Oh, Riolu. Wanna stop at the store at Emerald City?" Shinx asked.

"Sure, I want a slushy." I replied.

And we both walked out. Once we did our stuff, we finally headed home. Shinx and I parted ways, and went home.

I entered my house, greeted my mother, and headed to my room. I curled up in my bed, and turned on the TV. And fell asleep not long after...


	23. Chapter 23: Midterms Part 1

"Well everyone. Midterms are tomorrow! Hope everyone's ready, it's gonna get really tough. Don't stress, and focus. Now everyone, let's get off to classes." Sylveon said.

Walking out the class, I was stopped by Meowstic.

"Hey, Riolu..." She said, sounding kinda sad.

"Hey, everything alright?" I asked.

"After midterms, I'm moving away for a couple of weeks." She replied.

"Huh? Moving away? Why?" I asked again.

"My mother was offered a job in Gaco. And I have to go with her." She said.

"That sucks. And you don't want to leave me, is that right?" I said.

"That, and I don't want to go. It's going to be boring, sitting in a spot for like five hours." She said, annoyed.

"Don't worry, I'll be right here when you come back." I responded.

"Yeah, well let's get to our classes." She said, walking pass me.

The day went normally. After school ended, I was in my locker, collecting my stuff for home. Once I closed it, I walked out but was stopped by Charmander.

"Hey! Been awhile." He said.

"Uh-huh, did you need something?" I asked.

"Man, not in the mood to talk? Fine let me get to the point, I'm heading someplace, and do you wanna come?" He said back.

"I have something planned." I simply replied.

"Oh, okay. Next time maybe?" He said, walking off.

I wasn't in the mood for any interaction. The midterms pretty much drained my energy, and I wanted to get it over with. So I headed home, and slept till early mornings.

Waking up, I had the worst headache. But getting up, I took a shower, and got dressed, ate then left for school. Arriving at school, I quickly sat down and lay my head down.

"Dude, you okay?" Shinx asked.

"Ugh..." I groaned.

"Uh, no then." Shinx said, sitting straight.

After half of the day, I was still tired. When the announcement speakers turned on.

"Good afternoon students. Don't forget your next class will be the first midterm test." The principle said.

This annoyed me, due to how tired I was. But not wanting to fail and get my grade pushed back, I would try.

And once the class ended, we returned to our homeroom, Sylveon getting ready as we walked in. When I sat down, Shinx seemed hyped to start, while I was nearly falling asleep. After everyone entered and took their seats, Sylveon handed out the first pair of tests. And it was pretty advance math. But wanting to get it done quickly, I took only seconds to do the math, and circled the answer. And another hour passed, when I finished. Quickly getting up, I turned in my papers, and sat back down. I ended up dozing off for the next half hour.

I was suddenly shook awake by Shinx.

"Dude, get up! Tests are over, you slept the rest of that time. Come on, it's time to head home." He said.

"Ugh, fine..." I groaned.

Getting up, I grabbed my bag and headed out with Shinx. I was still asleep, and Shinx tried to wake me up, but I just wanted to go back to sleep. This was only one of five tests, and I'm not looking forward to it. But not wanting to fail again, I needed to do it. Shinx and I walked back to Emerald City, and before I walked in my house, Shinx grabbed me arm.

"What?" I asked.

He just stared at me, and broke contact taking off his bag, and started searching in it. Still confused, I tried speaking to him but it was useless, he was silently looking in his bag. Then moments later, he pulled out a CD case. Still not speaking a word, he gave me the case. Standing there pretty confused still, he smiled, and walked off. Not saying anything. But before he went home, I saw him gesturing to turn it around.

I turned the case around, it said.

"To meowstic, from riolu." In Shinx's handwriting.

And checking the CD, it had no cover. Just a silver looking CD painting. Bewildered at this point, I wanted to see what was on it. But I was scared to what was on it. Just putting it in my school bag, I fell asleep.

The next day, Shinx and I was sitting in the launch room, and were just eating.

"So, Riolu, Don't forget that "Gift" for Meowstic." He suddenly said.

"Uh, okay. What is that anyways?" I asked.

"Oh good. You didn't play it, give it to Meowstic, and you'll be thanking me later." He said.

"Uh, there's nothing disgusting on it right?" I asked.

"Huh?! No, no. Just give it to her." He pushed me to.

I'm still concerned about it, but if Shinx even did something like that, I would make sure he can't move for six months. But midterms day two were today after launch. So I was getting ready, and surprisingly not tired.

Once the bell rung, I quickly packed up, and headed to the test room. And sitting down, I eagerly awaited Sylveon to hand out the test.

"Okay, everyone! Today's the second day of testing. Hope your all ready, I'll now hand out the test!" Sylveon said.

She proceeded to hand the tests out, and I felt good about today. Like I was going to ace it. And after an hour, I turned it in, and sat back down. Shinx noticed my sudden good mood, and asked.

"Uh, you okay? Seem way more happier then… I'm not even sure."

"Not really. So how did you do on the test…?" I asked back.

"Did pretty good. Oh, I wanted to ask… Do you want to do something after school? I had something planned with Braixen." He said.

"Braixen? Uh, sure." I said, confused.

The rest of school went normally. For all I knew, and once school let out, Shinx and I met up, and enjoyed the rest of the day. Only need to deal with three more days of tests. I know I'll do good, hopefully...


	24. Chapter 24: Midterms Part 2

I was walking down the hall, trying to get to my class. When I overheard Shinx around the corner. I thought it was strange, as Shinx never delayed going to class. So instead of confronting him, I pressed myself around the corner, eavesdropping on him.

"What is is Shinx? It's 9:30, and classes start soon." I heard Eevee.

"We've been together a good, what? Year almost?" Shinx said.

"Ye- yes?" Eevee said hesitatingly.

"And we've been together each day all that time..." He said back.

"Be- because we love each others?" Eevee continued to hesitate.

"That's why I called you here." Shinx said, nothing in voice.

I was still pressed against the lockers, confused.

"We've been sending time after school like since we met each others. So… I think we need some space." He replied.

"Huh?! What are you saying?!" Eevee exclaimed.

I peeked out, and saw Eevee looking at the ground. Shinx had no emotion on his face.

"I'm saying… We're done, I hope you find someone better." Shinx said.

"Bu- but… Why?" Eevee said,

She tried hugging him, but he gently pushed her away.

"Sorry. Goodbye." Shinx said, walking the opposite way.

Eevee turned the other way, walking away, towards me. I played it off, and blend in with some random students walking next to me. Eevee was crying, and walked to her class. I kinda felt bad for her, I had no idea why Shinx would do that, I thought they were a perfect couple as well. I departed from the students, and headed to my home room. I tried not showing anything towards Shinx, as I did not want him to know I was spying.

The rest of home room went normally, it was still uncomfortable knowing what Shinx has done. I really wanted to know why he broke connection with Eevee. But contained my confusion, and focused on the third day of tests. And once I finished my test, I walked outside to go to the bathroom.

As I was walking down the hall, I turned a corner to the bathrooms, and I saw Eevee. Head in her knees, sitting in front of her locker. Her green beads in her hair were off, causing her long silky hair to cover her face. I was still feeling bad for her, I didn't want to get involve, so I tried sneaking pass her.

But as I walked by her, she suddenly grabbed my arm.

"Uh, hi Eevee. Everything alright…?" I tried pretending I didn't know what happened.

And without a word, she stood up, still griping my arm. Then fell into my chest, silently crying. I didn't knew a breakup would result to this.

"Why are you so calm all the time…?" She suddenly asked.

"Uh, what?" I replied, confused.

"Nothing ever fazes you. Meowstic is lucky..." She said.

I wanted to play dumb, and I did the best I could.

"Uh… What is this about? Why are you crying, and why are you sitting here?" I asked.

"Shinx ended our relationship..." She said, not even hiding it.

"What?! Really? Why did he do such a thing?" Still playing dumb.

"He said we spend to much time together. And now I'm alone again, I'll never find a real boyfriend..." She cried.

I was with Meowstic, but she seems clingy, not like Eevee. And I remembered that she is going to Gaco. I didn't want to start dating Eevee once she leaves, that would be extremely awkward when she comes back. Then I remembered how I had to use the bathroom badly.

"Anyways… I gotta go to the bathroom, so if you can just let go of me..." Not trying to sound like a jerk.

She let go, and pretty much fell back down, and buried her face in her legs again. I did feel extremely bad for her, I wasn't like her, if a girl broke ties with me, I wouldn't mind much.

After that encounter, I rushed to the bathroom before I peed myself.

Once I finally finished, and walked back to my class. We did the second part of tests, and I almost forgot about Shinx.

After turning in my papers, I was allowed to leave. So I headed to my locker just to grab some clothes for gym. While I was placing the other stuff in my locker, I heard a small whisper behind me. Then a tap on my back. Turning around, I saw poor Eevee. Still sadden and such.

"Uh, what was that Eevee?" I asked, not hearing her the first time.

"Can… I talk to you during launch…?" She asked.

"Yes, you can. I'm here for you." I said.

"Thanks… Guess we should get ready for gym… See you at launch." She said, sluggishly walking off.

"Dang Shinx, you screwed up." I thought.

After walking into the gym, I changed and got ready. And after twenty minutes of doing random stuff, I headed off to the launch room. Once after sitting down, I ate slowly, thinking of things to do after school. Had some random stuff planned, and it was only Wednesday. Just gotta do one last test today, and finally get home. After eating for a few minutes, Eevee slowly walked up, and sat down. She just stared at her food. The random awkward silent, it made me feel uneasy. Only hearing the other students chatting and laughing. So after a minute of uncomfortable silent, I decided to talk.

"Uh, hey Eevee. So… Uh, did you need to talk?"

Without a word, she pulled her pink backpack onto the table, and unzipped it. She reached in, and pulled out a notepad. And began to draw randomly.

"Okay then?" I said, confused.

"Drawing helps me… But yes, I do want to talk." She said, in a small whisper.

"Okay, so is this about Shinx? Or just normal talk?" I asked.

"I heard about Meowstic. So the same thing will happen to you? And your okay with it?" She asked.

"Uh, I'm okay with it. We'll still be together, she'll just be gone for a few weeks." I replied.

"Oh, okay..." She said, looking back down.

She looked unstable right now. I wondered how Meowstic will act, possibly the same. But she would probably torture me if I left her, due to her being attached to me. Pretty much, if I left Meowstic, she'd probably lock me in a dungeon or something. She was so clingy, and it hurts. But we seemed like a good pair right now, so I'm not going to try anything till she leaves.

"Uh, Riolu?" Eevee asked.

"Huh, yeah?" I snapped back to her.

"I lost you for a second. Anyways, can you tell Shinx something?" She asked.

"Sure." I simply replied.

She scooted closer to me, and whispered in my ear. My eyes showed worried right away.

"U- uh, uh… Sure, I'll tell him. Ar- are you sure?" I hesitatingly said.

"Yes, I'm sure. Thanks for talking to me." She said, packing up and leaving.

And minutes later, the bell rung. As I was walking out, I noticed Shinx chatting with some friends. The thing Eevee said kept repeating. I couldn't tell Shinx, he would flip out. So I didn't tell him, yet.

The next class was once again tests, and once I was done with it, I walked out blindly. Lost in thought. As I was walking to my locker, not paying attention to my surroundings, I walked straight into a wall. Staggering back, I rubbed my forehead. When I heard a voice.

"Uh, you okay?"

I turned around, and saw Meowstic.

"Yeah, guess I was thinking to much to see… Uh, how have you been?" I replied.

"Perfect, I believe I aced my tests." She cheerfully said.

"Awesome to hear, so uh. You'll be leaving in two days, correct?" I asked.

"Yeah, I really don't want too. But I'll be back in about two or three weeks." She replied back.

"Two or three weeks? I wonder what I'll do when I wait for you." Trying to charm her.

"Don't worry, you still have my number right? I'll make sure to keep you updated." She said back.

"Sounds good." I replied.

She grabbed her bag, and opened it.

"Oh! I nearly forgot… Before I leave, I want you to keep this." She said, pulling something out.

She held a plush. It was a cute little teddy bear, and she placed it in my hands.

"Keep good care of her! Till we meet again." She smiled.

"I'll make sure." I replied.

Without warning, she leaned towards me, and gave me a tiny kiss. Making my face turn bright red, and I tried hiding it.

"Hehe, your so adorable! Hope these weeks go by fast. Bye." She said, walking off.

I stood there, still holding her plush, and still bright red. As my heart raced. And a minute later, I just smiled a bit, and grabbed my stuff then went home.

Once I got home, I placed her plush on my desk, and watched random videos on my computer. And hours later, I fell asleep...


	25. Chapter 25: Midterms Final

"Uh… 59… And 28." I said, writing down the answers.

It was Thursday and tests were just about over, I couldn't wait to finally relax. I handed in my test half an hour later, sighing.

"Hmm… I wonder how Eevee was doing." I thought.

Before taking the tests, I drank a lot of fruit water, for some reason. And the overwhelming feeling washed over me. Quickly asking, I walked out.

Walking to the bathrooms, I felt a little off. It was creepy walking in these hallways with no one, so I always felt watched. That or the school is haunted. And after exiting the restroom, I started back to class. But like clockwork, Eevee was walking to the place I came from. Still a bit down, and she wasn't her cheerful self. Not wanting to ignore her, I let out a short.

"Hey." Walking pass her.

She didn't reply, just continued walking. I was worried for her, I just didn't want to get involve.

The rest of class went normal, just sitting talking. And once the test was over, I left to my locker. As I was grabbing my stuff for the walk home, I was interrupted by Shinx, tapping my back. Turning around, I gave him a cold expression.

"Yes?" I asked, nothing in my voice.

"So Friday is tomorrow huh? I'm so glad for tests to be done. Wanna do something? How bout pizza or something?" He said.

He sounded so normal, it kinda annoyed me.

"Sorry, I got something to do." Closing my locker, and walking away.

I ended up just going home, I didn't want to do anything anyways. So I spent the day inside, watching TV and playing games. Passing out shortly after.

It was around 7:25AM when I awoke.

"Well… Finally day of tests..." I thought, getting up.

Hoping in the shower, I continuously thought of what to do, after tests it will be a four day weekend. While I was washing myself, I heard knocking coming from the door.

"Yeah?" I called out.

"Riolu, you should get going. You've been in there for like half an hour." My mother replied.

Looking at the clock in the bathroom, it was 8:05. I was shocked, I completely forgot about the time. So I quickly dried myself off, and got dressed.

Rushing out, nearly face planting running down the stairs, I made my way to school.

I made it with just a minute to spear, I sat down in my class. Out of breath, and tired. Sylveon handed out the test, and I quickly finished it, as I turned it in forty minutes later. I pulled out a book, and passed the time. And before I knew it, launch was here. I was starving, not able to eat at home, and missing breakfast in school. Packing my stuff, I made my way to the launch room. Gladly getting some spice berries, and noodles, I sat down.

While eating, there was a sudden sense of someone sitting next to me. Peeking from the corner of my eye, I noticed it was Eevee. Cleaning myself, I turned towards Eevee.

"Hey, Eevee." I said.

"Hey..." She replied.

"So, uh. Nice day today, huh?" I tried making conversion.

"Uh-huh. Riolu, can I tell you something?" She said.

"Sure." I simply replied.

She took a sip from her juice box, and sighed.

"Wanna do something today…?" She bluntly said.

"Me? I… I guess so, got nothing planned today anyways." I replied.

She smiled a bit, the first time since two days.

"Thanks, I just want to talk and stuff." She replied.

We continued eating, in silence. Once the bell rung, I got up and Eevee thanked me again. Saying we'll meet at the school entrance. The last couple of classes weren't special, just more tests. And once the end of the day arrived, I handed in my test, and rushed outside. Finally getting fresh air after sitting in a class for the last three hours. Standing next to the entrance, Eevee walked up five minutes later. I tried rising her spirits with a warm smile. She waved and walked up to me.

"Shall we get going?" I asked, as we walked down the sidewalk.

We walked around frozen park, just chatting about stuff, as I tried making her feel better. After walking around, we stopped at a nearby store. Just getting some drinks, we walked towards emerald city.

"We should go to crystal city. It looks pretty during this time." Eevee said, sounding normal.

"It's 7:10PM. Guess the sunset would make the city sparkle. Maybe next time?" I replied.

"Sure thing. Hey… Thanks for being with me today, I needed to clear my head." She said back.

"No problem, I'm always open. So don't worry about asking." I replied, smiling.

She smiled, and out of nowhere gave me a small hug. I hugged her back, and we said goodbye, as I opened my door. As I walked through the door, my mother called my over instantly. I walked over, concerned.

"Yes…?" I asked.

"So tests are over? Do you think you did good?" She asked back.

"I believe so." I replied.

"Perfect, your father called today. He said if you did good, he'll send you something." She said back.

"Really? I wonder what it is, if I did do good." I replied.

"Who knows. Oh, and one more thing, I have stuff to do tomorrow. Do you think you can drop your little sister off at her friends?" She said.

"Hmm… Sure. Anyways, I'm gotta get ready for dinner." I replied, walking upstairs.

The rest of the night went smoothly. Ate, played, and sleep. Pretty much the thing I always do when I get home. As I was getting ready for bed, I was still awake for some reason. Just keep having these thoughts about Eevee. How she seemed to really enjoy my company. Like really. Enjoy. My company. It was kinda eerie, but it didn't bother me, she was hurt by Shinx. And probably wanted me as a replacement, it was still kinda off though. But I finally was able to doze off after almost an hour of thinking...


End file.
